<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Собственность Принца-полубровки by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396383">Собственность Принца-полубровки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crack, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке с инсайда: "АУ по отношению к шестой книге: Снейп пошел на принцип и сказал, что возьмется учить Защите только тех учеников, кто набрал "Превосходно". И вот, первое занятие, Снейп заходит в класс, а там Поттер в гордом одиночестве сидит за первой партой и сверлит его ненавидящим взглядом"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Собственность Принца-полубровки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ по отношению к 6 книге. ООС. Оторванные конечности. Жестокое обращение с троллем. О-очень вольный перевод Великой Лисьей Песни.<br/>Посвящено: фее пера и карандаша, вдохновительнице и повелительнице,  Anastasia Mantihora.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Северус замер перед дверью. Там, за ней, начиналось его счастливое будущее. Еще никогда он не испытывал такого приятного волнения перед уроком, даже когда подготовил особо сложную контрольную для недоумков-хаффлпаффцев.</p><p>— Альбус, вовсе не нужно было меня провожать.</p><p>Директор в ободряющем жесте сжал его локоть, и Северус скользнул взглядом по его скрюченным потемневшим пальцам. Рукав пурпурной мантии тут же наполз на них, словно живой.</p><p>— Я просто хотел еще раз поздравить тебя, — мягко проговорил Альбус.</p><p>Победа. Триумф. Ликование. Впервые он получил то, о чем просил, то, чего заслуживал. Это слегка напоминало тот раз, когда он чуть не отправил за решетку Блэка — но тогда всё закончилось не в его пользу, и ликование быстро сменилось яростью, стыдом и обидой. Его провели, оставили с носом, как и всегда. Но на этот раз Альбус его не одурачит! Он обещал, что Северус будет вести Защиту. Обещал.</p><p>Это известие было как гром среди ясного неба: из года в год Северус исправно подавал заявление, и каждый раз Альбус находил причины для отказа (а иногда даже не утруждал себя поиском таковых — просто приглашал очередного шарлатана, волка или Пожирателя под обороткой). И вот теперь, когда Северус перестал надеяться...</p><p>О, у него было много планов. Он разработал особую, усложненную программу, одолеть которую смогут только лучшие из лучших. Он использовал все свои связи, все самые неприятные знакомства, чтобы добыть наглядный материал для занятий. Он разворошил всю свою библиотеку, в которой хранились бесценные книги по Темным Искусствам и защите от них.</p><p>И, конечно, он не собирался тратить время на идиотов. Лонгботтому и ему подобным нечего было делать в классе Северуса Снейпа. Занятия были предназначены для действительно способных учеников; сильнейшей группы, где каждый сможет овладеть дуэльным мастерством, изучить самых темных и ужасающих созданий ночи, одолеть и великана, и дракона, и отсроченные чары... Северус был действительно воодушевлен открывающимися перспективами. Никакой пощады, естественно: если ученики смогут пережить этот год, то переживут и войну. Он поклялся Альбусу, что его студенты станут идеальными бойцами.</p><p>— Армия Снейпа, — серьезно кивнул Альбус, а глаза его лучились смехом. И Северус вовсе не это имел в виду.</p><p>Он настоял на том, чтобы провести экспресс-зачет, который отсеет слабых. Небольшая полоса препятствий — загон с огненными саламандрами, волшебные топи, марш-бросок через лес (конечно, прежде пришлось огородить территорию для пущей безопасности, а чтобы студенты не скучали — поставить под каждым деревом ядовитые кактусы-плевательницы, парочку троллей и блуждающих огоньков). Затем озеро с кельпи, колодец, населенный докси, и небольшая схватка между выжившими в конце — чтобы заодно проверить их дуэльные навыки. Это обещало стать главным развлечением года, но, к несчастью, в самый неподходящий момент Северусу пришлось отлучиться — метка на руке вспыхнула болью, стянула кожу, и медлить было нельзя.</p><p>Альбус великодушно предложил свою помощь; он сказал, что сам проследит за отбором — и, уж конечно, не допустит, чтобы студенты слишком мучили кельпи. К моменту возвращения Северуса на Хогвартс уже опустилась ночь, а полоса препятствий снова стала школьным двором, только то здесь, то там мерцали печальные Болотные Фонарики.</p><p>— В самом деле, Альбус, я не собираюсь опаздывать на свой первый урок, — раздраженно сообщил Северус, взявшись за ручку двери. Он ждал, пока директор уйдет. Не хотел, чтобы Альбус маячил за его спиной, подмигивая ученикам и строя сочувственные гримасы — это может их рассмешить или, чего доброго, настроит на беззаботный лад. Подобному не будет места в его классе.</p><p>Альбус кивнул, отступая.</p><p>— Хорошо, Северус, мой мальчик. Первый урок задает тон всему году, помни об этом. И желаю тебе удачи.</p><p>— Она мне ни к чему, — закатил глаза Северус, ступая в класс.</p><p>Как же крупно он ошибался.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>С самого начала всё пошло не так. Еще в первый вечер в Большом Зале, когда Дамблдор объявил, кто будет вести Защиту в этом году, Гарри как раз повернулся к Джорджу, чтобы попросить его вернуть палочку — а то шуточная, резиновая, все время вываливалась из кармана — и поэтому прослушал самое главное. Он только уловил: «Северус Снейп» и еще «Защита от Темных Искусств», и еще слово «Поприветствуем», после которого в зале воцарилась гробовая тишина. Кто-то сдавленно и глухо произнес в глубине зала: «Ну всё, приехали».</p><p>Потом слизеринцы опомнились и принялись вяло хлопать, Снейп угрюмо взирал на всё это со своего места, а Гарри тряс остолбеневшего, бледного, как снег, Рона за плечо: «Что он сказал? Что сказал?».</p><p>Ясно-понятно, что всё это было катастрофой. Даже Амбридж казалась приятной личностью по сравнению со Снейпом. Знать, что он будет вести такой важный предмет, было обидно. И вдвойне обидно оттого, что Снейп давно мечтал прибрать к рукам Защиту, об этом все знали и каждый год злорадствовали, когда он с кислой миной приветствовал нового учителя.</p><p>— Ну, надо искать и положительные стороны, — неуверенно сказала Гермиона.</p><p>— И какие же тут положительные стороны?</p><p>— По крайней мере, он больше не будет вести Зелья.</p><p>Когда стало известно, что до занятий будут допущены не все, а только прошедшие экспресс-зачет, Гарри готовился к битве. Он знал, что Снейп сделает всё, лишь бы завалить его. Но знал также, что после школы должен стать аврором, а для этого, хочешь — не хочешь, придется сдавать ЗоТИ.</p><p>Все ждали какого-нибудь особо сложного теста, устного экзамена, чего угодно — но уж точно не того, что они увидели, когда их выгнали из замка под моросящий дождь.</p><p>С самого начала всё пошло не так.</p><p>Ученики должны были идти один следом за другим, проходя препятствия — но почти сразу с воплями разбежались по магически огороженному полю, полному смертельных ловушек. Кого-то душили дьявольские силки, кто-то отбивался от плотоядных пикси, целый выводок Чудовищных Книг о Чудовищах гонялся за визжащей Парвати. Студенты проваливались в невидимые ямы, взлетали в воздух, подброшенные гигантскими катапультами, падали в грязь, уклоняясь от ядовитых колючек и струй пламени, разрывающих утренний мокрый туман.</p><p>К полудню большинство уже выбыло. Первокурсников даже не стали подводить к ограде, второкурсников, рыдающих и икающих, увела профессор Спраут, остальные дрались либо бежали. Когда Дин Томас с криком исчез в дупле прыгающего баобаба, профессор Флитвик наложил на себя Сонорус и объявил, что, посовещавшись, профессора решили оставить за учениками право отказаться от прохождения зачета. «Смерть — дело добровольное», — философски проорал Рон, погружаясь по уши в бурлящее озеро. Шестой курс Слизерина в полном составе сразу же отказался участвовать в этой игре на выживание — Малфой даже мантию не запачкал, он с ходу заявил, что слабое здоровье не позволяет ему бегать под дождем. Остальные последовали его примеру. Некоторые особенно отчаянные старшекурсники носились по полю, пуляясь заклинаниями направо и налево — в большой панике они то и дело попадали друг в друга и валились на землю, беспомощные перед бесчисленными соплохвостами, заполнившими импровизированную трибуну.</p><p>Гарри выживал на одних инстинктах. Сначала он еще старался не терять из виду Рона и Гермиону, и вообще держаться поближе к своим. Но в какой-то момент стало понятно: каждый сам за себя.</p><p>Альбус Дамблдор стоял на балкончике Астрономической Башни и внимательно смотрел вниз, на все это действо. Наверняка вид открывался отличный.</p><p>— Дамблдор здесь! — прокричала Гермиона, пробегая мимо. За ней по пятам шло существо, больше всего напоминающее гигантского глиняного голема. От каждого его шага в стороны летели брызги жидкой грязи — вся арена к тому времени превратилась в залитое дождем болото. — Он держит всё под контролем, он нам не даст умереть!</p><p>— Ну да, — простонал Рон, отбиваясь от тролля поблизости, — как не дал умереть на первом курсе, и на втором, и на третьем... и когда нас чуть не сожрал гигантский паук... и когда за нами гонялись мозги из баночки... и чокнутые шахматы пытались проломить мне башку...</p><p>В этот момент тролль сграбастал его в потную ладонь, и Рон выпустил из своей палочки что-то, похожее на поток бурой слизи — она залепила троллю лицо, заодно окатив и Гермиону, спешащую другу на помощь.</p><p>Когда начало темнеть, сумерки всюду стали расцвечивать сигнальные вспышки. Роланда Хуч, не слезая с метлы, выкапывала из грязи павших в бою — ей приходилось для этого демонстрировать чудеса эквилибристики, но оценить это было некому. Всех раненых сгружали на краю арены, где дежурила мадам Помфри. Тех, кто после парочки Энервейтов мог передвигаться на своих двоих, отправляли в Хогвартс, другие уплывали в замок на парящих носилках. Помфри сверялась по списку, обеспокоенная, что кого-то могут забыть в грязи.</p><p>— Кто-нибудь видел Поттера? Гарри Дж. Поттер! Поттер, Гриффиндор, шестой курс! — крикнула она, и эхо разнеслось над полем. Дождь вдруг прекратился, из-за туч показалась луна, слабо посеребрив рельефы грязевых валов. Из тухлого болота, полного голодных инфери, показалась макушка. Следом всплыли очки. И, наконец, с бульканьем и фырканьем, Гарри всплыл на поверхность. Он заполз на холмик по-пластунски, локти предательски дрожали, впрочем, всё остальное тело — тоже. Из-за грязи, залепившей ноздри, было трудно дышать, в рот набились водоросли, а еще Гарри не увидел бы ничего у себя под носом, даже останься очки на своем законном месте. Передвигаясь на чистейших инстинктах, в машинальном стремлении выживать, он полз туда, откуда ему слышались людские голоса. Ему казалось, он даже может различить в дрожащем воздухе желтые пятна света — словно из окон замка. Или, может, это был тот самый свет, к которому ползти не следует... так или иначе, Гарри сделал последний рывок, запутался в какой-то фиговине и рухнул лицом в грязь, обессилевший.</p><p>То, что сковало его по рукам и ногам, было финишной ленточкой, издевательски-зеленой, шелковой. Северус сам выбирал.</p><p>Альбус Дамблдор отпил глоток горячего какао и улыбнулся. Он порядком замерз стоять на этой башне, продуваемой всеми ветрами.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Поттер.</p><p>— Так быстро, Северус? — Альбус поднял брови. — Урок уже окончен?</p><p>— Поттер, — повторил Северус хрипло. Наградил директора самым тяжелым своим взглядом, надеясь, что всё это — какой-то дурацкий розыгрыш, шутка. Мало ли таких было. Но Альбус — святая невинность — выжидающе улыбался. Они смотрели друг на друга, и молчание затягивалось, а улыбка всё не увядала, и это становилось просто глупым.</p><p>— Поттер, — сделал третью попытку Северус.</p><p>— Он прошел все твои испытания, здорово, не правда ли? — Альбус сиял от гордости за своего любимчика. — Пожалуй, я зря беспокоился о его навыках — в прошлом году он и сам преподавал своим школьным друзьям Защиту от Темных Искусств, а теперь стал твоим лучшим учеником.</p><p>— Он. Не. Мой. Лучший. Ученик, — прошипел Северус. — Он вообще не может быть лучшим! Это же бред, Альбус!</p><p>— Ты недооцениваешь мальчика. А, между тем, он единственный, кто сдал экспресс-зачет.</p><p>«Этого не может быть», — подумал Северус отстраненно. Не глядя, он нащупал кресло и присел на подлокотник. Чувствуя полное опустошение, он уточнил:</p><p>— Единственный?..</p><p>— Из всех студентов, — радостно подтвердил Альбус. — Мы бы снизили немного планку, но ты же сам сказал, что запрещаешь делать поблажки. И что будешь заниматься только с тем, кто пройдет все испытания.</p><p>Он действительно говорил такое? Он был настолько неосторожен?</p><p>Северус прокашлялся.</p><p>— Возможно, я мог бы дать второй шанс некоторым студентам, которых сочту... достойными.</p><p>Прозвучало это довольно жалобно.</p><p>— Ты, конечно, можешь им предложить повторить попытку... — Альбус сочувственно кивнул. — Только что-то мне подсказывает, что желающих не найдется.</p><p>— Я мог бы... — Северус прерывисто вздохнул. — Но ведь... Поттер!</p><p>— Вот, съешь лимонную дольку, — Альбус подвинул на столе блюдце, хитро улыбнулся. — Уверен, приобретенные под твоим руководством знания Гарри очень пригодятся, когда придет время. Ты всегда был великолепным учителем, а индивидуальные занятия лучше всего помогают, разве нет? И потом, какой чудный шанс для вас двоих узнать друг друга получше!</p><p>Мерлин великий! Северус не хотел узнавать мальчишку получше. Он вообще всерьез задумался об увольнении — если только это не будет выглядеть трусливым бегством.</p><p>— Ко всему прочему, раз уж вы с Гарри будете заниматься усиленно, почему бы тебе не научить его некоторым особым приемам?</p><p>— Особым приемам? — Северус изогнул бровь.</p><p>— Я говорю об окклюменции, — мягко произнес Альбус, и Северус едва не подавился лимонной долькой.</p><p>— Окклюменция? Ты хочешь, чтобы я обучал мальчишку этому?!..</p><p>— Самое время, — серьезно подтвердил директор. — А, раз уж все остальные ученики остались без такого важного предмета, я решил включить в программу обязательный факультатив для отстающих — для тех, кто не входит в твою особую группу, Северус. — Он задумчиво почесал бороду. — Честно говоря, я предвидел такой исход, поэтому пригласил кое-кого помочь с факультативом в этом году. Уверен, мисс Тонкс отлично справится.</p><p>Северус молча поднялся, запахнул плотнее свою мантию и вышел вон.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>На долю Гарри выпало множество тяжелых испытаний. Начиная с Дурслей и заканчивая Снейпом. Еще Волдеморт этот. Но Волдеморт ни в какое сравнение со Снейпом не шел — по крайней мере, с ним Гарри встречался раз в год максимум. Снейп проводил занятия ежедневно.</p><p>Довольно быстро Гарри понял, что это — вопрос принципа. Битва характеров, драка насмерть. Они, конечно, не размахивали кулаками. Но это не значит, что не хотелось.</p><p>Каждый день после завтрака Гарри спускался в подземелья. Снейп предпочитал проводить уроки на своей территории. Директор выделил им просторный класс. Звуконепроницаемые стены. Очень удобно.</p><p>На первое занятие Гарри провожали всем курсом. Да что там! К нему даже парочка хаффлпаффцев подошла, чтобы выразить своё сочувствие. Криви захотел сколдографировать героя — на случай, если это будет его последний снимок. «Покажу внукам», — смущенно улыбаясь, пояснил он. Рон заставил Гарри написать предсмертную записку: мол, в моей смерти прошу винить Северуса С.</p><p>И Гарри мужественно спустился в подземелья, и мужественно уселся за первую парту, и мужественно ждал первые десять минут, и потом еще двадцать, а потом начал рисовать каракули на парте, подозревая, что никто не придет. Вот тогда-то дверь распахнулась, и кто-то впихнул Снейпа внутрь. Он одернул мантию, сердито уставился на Гарри и пинком закрыл дверь.</p><p>— Прекрасно, — рявкнул он таким тоном, что было кристально ясно: ничего прекрасного здесь нет. И не будет. Снейп сложил руки на груди, эффектно встряхнув рукавами. Встал перед партой и внимательно посмотрел на Гарри. Тот как раз собирался дорисовать задние ноги гиппогрифу.</p><p>Перо не выдержало напряжения и сломалось пополам.</p><p>— Поттер, — очень тихим и очень опасным голосом сказал Снейп, не сводя глаз со своего единственного ученика. — Уж не знаю, какой уловкой вы воспользовались на этот раз, но могу поздравить: вам выпала уникальная возможность впитать немного знаний в свою пробкообразную голову. И я, и весь педагогический состав Хогвартса будем счастливы в случае, если вы все-таки усвоите хотя бы некоторую часть информации, которую я великодушно собираюсь вам сообщить. Я, однако, в отличие от своих коллег, не склонен к чрезмерному оптимизму, особенно в том, что касается ожиданий на ваш счет. Я практически уверен, что вы благополучно потратите свое и, что более важно, мое время. Однако особого выбора мне не предоставили, поэтому я постараюсь выполнить свою работу максимально эффективно, как и всегда, а вашей задачей будет совершить нечеловеческое усилие и хотя бы на короткое время перестать быть таким рассеянным, пустоголовым и ленивым мальчишкой.</p><p>Гарри, который перестал слушать еще на словах «пробкообразная голова», дерзко ухмыльнулся Снейпу в лицо. Тот прикрыл глаза, обессилено опустив плечи. Гарри услышал, как он тихонько пробормотал себе под нос: «Бессмысленно, бессмысленно».</p><p>— А знаете, сэр, вы бы попробовали составлять предложения, в которых меньше двадцати слов, — дружелюбно предложил Гарри. — Может, вас и понимать бы стали. А то мы же кретины, с нами надо попроще!..</p><p>Секунду Снейп не двигался, его лицо окаменело, и было невозможно понять, о чем он думает. А в следующий момент он вдруг оказался слишком быстро — навис над Гарри, вплотную скользнув к парте, и его ладони с грохотом обрушились на столешницу, так, что Гарри подпрыгнул. Лицо Снейпа — белое от ярости, с черными злыми глазами — оказалось в дюйме от лица Гарри, и когда Снейп прошипел: «Спасибо за такой ценный педагогический совет», — его дыхание коснулось губ Гарри. Бррр!</p><p>Гарри вжался в спинку стула, стараясь сделать это не слишком заметно и явно — он не трусил, нет, но очень некстати вспомнилась предсмертная записка. Возможно, в этом был толк. Снейп тяжело дышал, его ладони распластались по столешнице, длинные тощие пальцы растопырены, как лапки паука.</p><p>— Я не знаю, как ты это сделал, Поттер, — угрожающе произнес Снейп. — Не знаю, как тебе удалось стать моим единственным учеником. Но я сделаю всё, чтобы исправить эту досадную оплошность. Ты будешь горько сожалеть, что не сдался тогда болотным фонарям, саламандрам или инфери.</p><p>Гарри с усилием сглотнул. Снейп еще пару секунд удерживал его взгляд, позволяя увидеть тонкую, зловещую улыбочку, расплывающуюся по его губам. А затем отступил, и Гарри снова смог дышать.</p><p>— Итак, достаньте перо и пергамент, — невозмутимо сказал Снейп. — Сегодня вы запишите основные угрозы магического мира.</p><p>Гарри торопливо вытащил новое перо и записал первую угрозу, пока Снейп шагал к доске, заложив руки за спину.</p><p>«1. Снейп»</p><p>На ладони профессора отпечатался веселый безногий гиппогриф.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Каждое утро Северус заставлял себя подняться с постели. Это и прежде-то было непростым занятием, но нынче всё осложнялось встречами с Поттером. Видеть этого недоумка семь дней в неделю было невыносимо, но жаловаться было некому: Северус сам разработал программу настолько плотную и сложную, что освоить её можно было только при помощи ежедневных занятий. Когда он начнет обучать Поттера окклюменции, Снейп даже не представлял. Видимо, придется пожертвовать каникулами.</p><p>Жизнь, которая прежде была всего лишь неприятной, стала буквально невыносимой.</p><p>Поттер испытывал его терпение. Он послушно записывал всё, что Снейп ему рассказывал о тактике ведения боя, классификациях существ и прочих важных вещах, но не похоже, что хоть что-то из записанного оседало у мальчишки в голове. Ежедневные тесты и контрольные лишь подтверждали это. Северус знал, что Поттер куда лучше усваивает во время практических занятий — да и его программа предполагала постоянную практику — но Снейп просто боялся, что не сможет сдержаться и убьет мальчишку во время дуэли.</p><p>В минуты слабости он думал, что лучше бы пришлось учить Лонгботтома.</p><p>Хуже всего, что Альбус регулярно вызывал его на беседы и все спрашивал, спрашивал. «Ну как, Северус?». «Уже поладили, Северус?». «Правда ведь, он удивительно способный, Северус?». «Тебе нравится твоя новая должность, Северус?». «Разве не об этом ты мечтал, Северус?». «Как проходят ваши занятия, Северус?».</p><p>— Занятия проходят... — Снейп умолкал, пытаясь подобрать подходящий эпитет, а после отчаивался и заканчивал: — Занятия проходят.</p><p>Гордость не позволяла ему жаловаться или просить у Альбуса вернуть ему зелья; Слагхорн уже включился в работу, хоть преподавал и бездарно, разумеется. Но особым оскорблением было присутствие этой нелепой девицы — Нимфадоры Тонкс. Она выглядела, как бродяжка, с этими ее разноцветными волосами и многослойными одеждами. И не способна была налить себе чашку чая, не опрокинув преподавательский стол. А стол, между прочим, был дубовый, тяжелый и приколоченный к паркету во избежание инцидентов (словно их когда-либо удавалось избежать!).</p><p>Северус постарался оказать девице самый холодный прием и показать, что ей здесь не рады. К сожалению, приветственная вечеринка, устроенная Альбусом, немного испортила эффект.</p><p>Раз или два Северус ненароком проходил мимо кабинета, в котором профессор Тонкс вела занятия. Оттуда слышался смех, выкликались заклинания и обиженно ревел гриндилоу. У них было весело. А Снейп был вынужден идти вниз, в подземельную ссылку, один на один с Поттером.</p><p>Снова и снова.</p><p>В конечном счете он решил, что не стоит церемониться с будущим героем. Если Поттер собирается пережить войну, он должен уже сейчас понять: никакого везения, никаких случайностей и никакой помощи со стороны. Не стоит надеяться на что-либо, кроме себя самого. Чтобы выжить, нужно быть невероятно сильным — физически, морально и магически.</p><p>Поэтому Снейп решил, что отныне возьмется за Поттера всерьез.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Насколько он ужасен? — спросил Рон однажды вечером, когда они сидели в гостиной. Уютно трещали поленья в камине, Гермиона зарылась в учебники, Рон шуршал оберткой от шоколадной лягушки, а Гарри без сил растянулся на диване. Он только что вернулся с очередного занятия. В этот раз Снейп не был особенно привередлив, так что утром удалось отделаться короткой версией разминки: Гарри пробежал вокруг замка, три или четыре раза поднялся на Астрономическую башню, и затем полчаса провисел, уцепившись зубами за перекладину в классе. Потом Снейп рассказывал ему про Разящие Чары и они практиковались друг на друге, а потом Снейп отправил Гарри в лазарет. Эта передышка позволила Гарри пролистать конспекты по Трансфигурации, которые ему предоставила Гермиона, и не-так-уж-плохо сдать зачет. После ужина он вернулся к Снейпу и до самого отбоя сражался с дюжиной фантомных дементоров.</p><p>— Что вы там вообще делаете? — с любопытством уточнил Рон, и Гарри вяло пожал плечами.</p><p>— Да ничего особенного.</p><p>— Мы сегодня отрабатывали Сковывающие Чары, — поделилась Гермиона, не отрываясь от эссе. — Было довольно познавательно, хотя Тонкс нечаянно опрокинула Невилла, и он умудрился сам себя заколдовать.</p><p>Гарри припомнил, сколько раз он мечтал себя заколдовать в присутствии Снейпа. Самое замечательное — теперь он знал такие проклятья, в сравнении с которыми Непростительные казались детскими шутками.</p><p>— Ты зря пропустил Зелья, кстати говоря, — Рон откусил шоколадной лягушке голову, но она продолжила дрыгать лапками в его руке. — Мы готовили Взрывчатый Порошок, я припас немного — можно будет подшутить над слизеринцами, что скажешь?</p><p>Гарри пожал плечами.</p><p>— Почему бы и нет? И, кстати, я был на тех Зельях.</p><p>Он недавно прошел краткий курс мастерства конспирации. Снейп научил его, как сливаться с окружающей средой и привлекать к себе минимум внимания. А потом выставил в коридор в одном белье: вот они, уроки выживания.</p><p>— У вас не всегда будет под рукой эта тряпка, — пренебрежительно заявил Снейп, намекая на мантию-невидимку. Гарри потрясенно глядел на него. Он был уверен, что мантия — это его секрет. Снейп только усмехнулся, заметив его ужас. — Вам следует лучше хранить свои маленькие тайны, Поттер, потому что всегда есть желающие раскрыть их, — Снейп многозначительно коснулся своего виска, и, что бы это ни значило, выглядело достаточно угрожающе.</p><p>Проведя сутки в чаще Запретного Леса среди кентавров и убедив их, что он — тоже кентавр, Гарри получил от Снейпа снисходительное одобрение.</p><p>— Будем считать, что маскировку вы освоили.</p><p>А вот взрывам была посвящена целая неделя занятий, и Гарри всерьез опасался, что лишится какой-нибудь важной конечности. У него почти все конечности были важными.</p><p>— Как считаешь, удастся нам пробраться к слизеринцам? — спросил Рон, пихая Гермиону под локоть. Она раздраженно отдернула руку, едва не закапав чернилами его домашнюю работу по Травологии.</p><p>— Если ты задумал очередную авантюру, я в этом не участвую. Одно дело — искать Наследника Слизерина, или прятать дракона, или красть Философский камень, или летать на гиппогрифе, или бегать от оборотня, или беседовать с гигантскими пауками, или летать на фестралах, или поджигать Снейпа, или варить Оборотное Зелье, или вламываться в Министерство...</p><p>— Мы поняли тебя, Гермиона!..</p><p>— ...и совсем другое дело — искать себе неприятности просто ради развлечения. ТРИТОНы на носу!</p><p>— До них же целый год! — возразил Рон обиженно, и Гермиона закатила глаза.</p><p>— Можно подумать, через год ты будешь хоть немного умнее.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно. Могла бы просто сказать «нет», — проворчал Рон, поворачиваясь к Гарри. — А что насчет тебя, дружище? Может, воспользуемся твоей мантией-невидимкой?</p><p>— Я отдал ее Снейпу, — пожал плечами Гарри. Друзья уставились на него во все глаза. Гермиона даже писать перестала.</p><p>— Что-о?</p><p>— Ты это серьезно?</p><p>— Артефакты — для слабаков, — пояснил Гарри снисходительно. — В случае чего, я должен суметь сам решить проблему, не используя ни мантию, ни палочку, только свои мозги.</p><p>— Ну и как же ты проберешься в слизеринскую гостиную? Обмотаешься мозгами? — сокрушенно уточнил Рон.</p><p>— Можно сделать подкоп.</p><p>Однажды Снейп дал ему ржавую ложку и велел копать. «Если ты окажешься в плену, палочки с тобой не будет! А ложку всегда можно носить при себе, спрятав в укромном месте». Что за укромное место, Снейп не пояснил, но Гарри надеялся когда-нибудь это выяснить.<br/>— Я начну копать завтра, — сообщил он Рону. — И к понедельнику можно будет приступать к следующей фазе операции. А теперь, если позволите... — больше он не сказал ни слова, моментально погрузившись в глубокий сон. Все эти занятия немного утомляли его, и в какой-то момент он просто... выключался.</p><p>Рон вздохнул и привычно отлевитировал Гарри в общую спальню. Он поменял форму на пижаму, смочил зубную щетку и присел на край постели. Мама всегда говорила ему, что, пусть хоть конец света, — зубы на ночь чистить надо обязательно.</p><p>— Только ради нашей великой дружбы, — вздохнул Рон, запихнув щетку Гарри в рот и хорошенько там ею повозив. Потом укрыл приятеля и задернул полог. Прежде, чем нырнуть в свою постель, Рон вдруг застыл в задумчивости. Он представил себе Снейпа, заполучившего мантию-невидимку. Невидимый Снейп, рассекающий по Хогвартсу. Он мог быть где угодно, совершенно в любой точке школы. Содрогнувшись, Рон поспешил спрятаться под одеяло с головой.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Снейп откладывал уроки окклюменции как только мог.</p><p>Он придумывал различные испытания для Поттера, одно за другим. И, надо сказать, мальчишка с честью справлялся практически с каждым из них. Ну, он не был особо талантлив, но зато (вот это сюрприз!) оказался на удивление живуч. Легко маскировался и хорошо копал. Из Поттера вышел бы славный флоббер-червь.</p><p>И так могло бы продолжаться долго, если бы не Альбус с его настойчивым любопытством.</p><p>— Как проходят уроки окклюменции, Северус? Вы уже продвинулись?</p><p>— Мы... продвинулись.</p><p>Рано или поздно он должен был это сделать. Атаковать, сокрушить, вломиться в сознание Поттера. Показать, как легко и свободно он может узнать все его тайны, все сокровенные мысли. Изнасиловать его мозг.</p><p>А когда-нибудь — никуда от этого не деться — пустить мальчишку в свою голову.</p><p>Окклюменция и легилименция. Северус ненавидел это до глубины души. Многие годы ему приходилось помнить о постоянном, неослабевающем контроле. Временами Северус чувствовал себя так, словно живет в хлипком домике, вынужденный придерживать все четыре стены под порывами страшного ветра. Это страшно утомляло. У Северуса начинал дергаться глаз, а на тыльных сторонах ладоней выступала мерзкая сыпь, которая нещадно чесалась.</p><p>Но хуже всего приходилось, когда Лорд велел пустить свои умения в дело. Приказывал врываться в сознание пленников, и никогда это не проходило легко. После Снейп чувствовал себя грязным. Больше, чем обычно.</p><p>А теперь другой хозяин желал применить этот его талант.</p><p>— Поспеши, Северус, — встревожено повторял Альбус, и его голубые глаза становились тусклыми, словно глядели в туман. — Он должен научиться справляться с этим.</p><p>И своей рукой, похожей на обугленную деревяшку, Альбус похлопывал Снейпа по колену.</p><p>Снейп пообещал, что возьмется за Поттера, как только наступят каникулы.</p><p>— У нас строгий график, — сухо поведал он директору. — Мы не можем отступать от него, если хотим, чтобы Поттер хоть что-то усвоил из курса ЗоТИ.</p><p>Судя по всему, известие, что на каникулах они продолжат видеться каждый день, оказалось для Поттера ударом. Северуса почти утешила его гримаса. Почти. Он сообщил, что с первым днем каникул они приступят к изучению окклюменции — дисциплины редкой и крайне сложной.</p><p>— Только единицам дано освоить тонкое искусство контроля над своим разумом, — многозначительно сообщил Северус, эффектно закутавшись в полы мантии. С самого утра его бил озноб, нос вел себя премерзко — не желал дышать и норовил покраснеть, что было, конечно же, недопустимо. Северус тешил себя мыслью, что простуда свалит его с ног к началу каникул и придется проваляться в лазарете под назойливым присмотром мадам Помфри. Она никому не позволит причинять пациенту беспокойство — будь то Альбус или Волдеморт.</p><p>Но, конечно же, это было бы малодушием с его стороны.</p><p>Поэтому Северус выпил столько Перечного, сколько смог, не рискуя задымить помещение полностью. Он насыпал горчицы в носки и съел половинку лимона, как истинный боец, с кожурой и без сахара.</p><p>И когда пришло время экзекуции, Северус был в лучшей своей форме. Поттер тоже не выглядел слишком напуганным — лишнее доказательство тому, что бездельник даже не подумал подготовиться и стащить пару книг про окклюменцию из Запретной Секции библиотеки.</p><p>Что ж, это значило лишь, что мальчишка и секунды не продержится против него. Северус велел ему занять позицию — посреди пустого класса, с палочкой в руке. Свет был приглушен. Северус не хотел видеть лица Поттера, не хотел видеть его глупых зеленых глаз, ведь это бы только всё осложнило.</p><p>— Начнем, — отрывисто произнес он, встав на изготовку. Поттер тоже поднял палочку. Через пару секунд напряженной тишины опустил ее.</p><p>— Что-то не так, сэр?</p><p>— Не разговаривать! — рявкнул Снейп, почувствовав, как с губ срываются капельки слюны. Он набрал побольше воздуха в легкие. Медленно выдохнул. Палочка крепко лежала в руке. — Вы даже не спросили, как вам следует защищаться.</p><p>— Как мне следует защищаться? — покорно повторил Поттер. Ежедневные уроки явно шли ему на пользу.</p><p>— Вы не сможете защититься. Ваш щит я разобью, а если вы попытаетесь уклониться от заклинания, оно все равно найдет вас.</p><p>— Так значит, мне просто... эээ... стоять?</p><p>— «Эээ стоять», абсолютно верно, — злобно подтвердил Снейп. — Впервые за всю свою жизнь, Поттер, попробуйте действовать головой. Нет, — он закатил глаза, заметив ухмылку соперника. — Я не прошу вас отразить заклятье своим чугунным лбом, я прошу вас... впрочем...</p><p>Снейп вздохнул. Поттер ждал продолжения, глядя внимательно и доверчиво.</p><p>— Просто... постарайтесь... вытолкнуть меня, — процедил Северус сквозь зубы.</p><p>Поттер озадаченно склонил голову к плечу. Его палочка была зажата в руке, но направлена куда-то в сторону. Ни малейшего шанса. Ни малейшего шанса у него не было, ни против Северуса, ни против куда более жестоких противников.</p><p>Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, Северус приготовился атаковать. Время шло.</p><p>— Вы уже... что-нибудь делаете? — приглушенно уточнил Поттер, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Снейп зарычал. Он... не мог. Не хотел. Врываться в разум незнакомца — одно дело, но повидать внутренний мир Поттера... «Благодарю покорно, — Северус закрыл глаза. — Покорно благодарю».</p><p>— Убирайтесь, — велел он слабым голосом. Как-нибудь объяснит это Дамблдору, позже. Потребует замену. Если уж Тонкс справилась с факультативом, неужто Альбус сам не в силах научить мальчишку закрывать сознание? Да. Так всё и будет. Северус решил это твердо, только Поттер всё не уходил, замерев в нерешительности.</p><p>Никаких уроков. Точка.</p><p>— Черт с вами. — Снейп ткнул в его сторону палочкой. — Легилименс.</p><p>Разумеется, Поттер поддался почти моментально. Северус почувствовал сопротивление — слабое, скорее инстинктивное, чем намеренное. Жестко подавив его, он прорвался глубже, в гулкие пустоты разума мальчишки.</p><p>«Песик скажет гав,</p><p>Котик скажет мяу,</p><p>Птичка — чик-чирик,</p><p>Мышка запищит...»</p><p>Он находился в комнате, полной надоедливых животных, и все они таращились на Снейпа. Такого прежде он не встречал. Ни разу, ни в чьем сознании.</p><p>«А корова — мууу,</p><p>А лягушка — ква,</p><p>Ну а слон трубит</p><p>Ту-у-у-у»</p><p>Что же теперь удивляться! Всё стало ясно. Теперь — в этот момент — Северусу открылся высший смысл всего сущего.</p><p>«Уточка кря-кря,</p><p>Рыбка — буль-буль-буль,</p><p>Ну а чайки просто</p><p>Вопят»</p><p>Все эти годы Северус пытался понять его, постигнуть, что движет мальчишкой, когда он совершает свой очередной нелепый подвиг или смешивает полынь с растопырником на его уроках. А он просто... таращился на Снейпа с самым своим дерзким, но в то же время невинным выражением и... напевал про себя.</p><p>«Вот только тайна не ясна</p><p>А что же говорит лиса?»</p><p>Северус торопливо отступил, спасся бегством. Пошатнувшись, ухватился за край стола, оставляя Поттера недоуменно хлопать глазами. Тот, похоже, даже и не заметил вторжения!</p><p>— Так что, я могу идти? — дружелюбно уточнил он. Снейп нащупал за спиной стул и тяжело на него опустился.</p><p>— Да-да. Сто пятьдесят отжиманий и свободны.</p><p>Подперев рукой щеку, Северус уставился застывшим взглядом на ученика. Вид тренирующегося Поттера всегда его успокаивал, было в этом нечто медитативное — всё равно, что наблюдать за текущей водой или языками пламени в камине. Но всё же... могло ли это быть ошибкой?</p><p>— Взгляните на меня, — велел он коротко, — Не прекращайте двигаться, я велел вам просто поднять голову.</p><p>Он взмахнул палочкой и едва слышно пробормотал заклятье.</p><p>«Хачи-хачи-хачи-хо,</p><p>Хачи-хачи-хачи-хо,</p><p>Хачи-хачи-хачи-хо,</p><p>Что же говорит лиса?»</p><p>Следовало немедленно сообщить Дамблдору, что продолжать уроки окклюменции бессмысленно. Нет никакой опасности для героя. В голове спасителя магического мира — чертов зоопарк. И если Волдеморту вздумается заглянуть в сознание Поттера, он не узнает для себя ничего полезного.</p><p>Он даже не узнает, что лиса говорит.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>У Гарри было кое-что, что помогало ему пережить этот год. Он нашел старый учебник в кладовке у Слагхорна, в бывшем кабинете Снейпа. Учебник был совсем истрепанный, и поля его казались синими от плотных чернильных строчек. Потребовалось немало времени, чтобы суметь их расшифровать. Почерк у бывшего владельца книги был совершенно нечитаемым, а вот голова — гениальной. Вчитываясь в каракули до рези в глазах, Гарри узнал, как легко приготовить самые сложные зелья. Выучил новые, весьма пакостные заклинания. Принц описывал множество уловок и трюков, облегчающих школьную жизнь. Если бы Гарри встретил его вдруг, он бы от всей души пожал парню руку.</p><p>Или, может, не только руку.</p><p>Ну ладно. Признаться, Гарри был слегка увлечен им. Самую малость. Снова и снова проводил пальцами по кривой строчке на титульном листе учебника. Там, где значилось гордое:</p><p>«Собственность Принца-Полубровки».</p><p>Гарри считал, что они бы стали друзьями. Наверняка! Гарри представлял его славным парнем. Не слишком высоким (не всем же быть такими дылдами, как Рон!) и очень умным. Он наверняка хорошо сражался. Гарри обнаружил много дуэльных заклятий на полях. И еще там были перечислены закоулки и тайники школы, где можно было спрятаться от ночного дежурного. Значит, Полубровка тоже бродил ночами по школе, бессонный и жаждущий приключений. Конечно, он был очень красивым, как и полагается принцу. Ну а брови потерял, скажем, когда готовил какое-нибудь суперсложное зелье. Сложно человеку жить с одной-единственной половинкой брови. Гарри невольно проникся к нему состраданием. Сам-то он прекрасно знал, на что это похоже — когда люди таращатся на твое лицо, словно там что-то необычное. Он бы купил себе шляпу, чтобы прикрыть шрам, да только шляпа еще больше внимания привлечет.</p><p>Гарри таскал с собой учебник всюду и время от времени углублялся в чтение, чтобы почерпнуть немного мудрости. Он выучил несколько шуточных заклятий, которые Гермиона не одобрила: назвала их жестокими. Может, и так, но ведь Гарри не собирался использовать их на ком попало! Только на Малфое. И потом, теперь, когда Снейп научил его перегрызать врагу сонную артерию, пакостные чары Полубровки казались почти милыми.</p><p>Снейп, тем временем, вел себя странно.</p><p>Он то и дело сверлил Гарри внимательным взглядом, словно пытался его мысли прочесть. То есть, пытался, наверное, — не зря же заговорил об окклюменции. Как только Гарри узнал, что за пытка его ожидает, он собрал Срочный Совет в гостиной. Гермиона разузнала об этой мерзости всё, что смогла найти в книгах, а Рон поделился старым трюком.</p><p>— Мама, понимаешь ли, всегда может сказать, врем мы ей или нет. Особенно когда близнецы что-то затевают. Она их насквозь видит! Говорит: «А ну-ка покажи свои глаза бесстыжие!». Но если ты, к примеру, думаешь о чем-то другом... ну, там, о чем-нибудь постороннем... то может выйти очень даже невинная физиономия.</p><p>Полубровка советовал что-то подобное. Он, конечно, про окклюменцию ничего не знал, но считал, что разум надо содержать в строгом порядке. Дисциплинировать и все дела.</p><p>— Просто не думай ни о чем, — посоветовала Гермиона, и это было легко.</p><p>Гарри без особого труда разучил самую нелепую песенку из репертуара близнецов. Снейп, похоже, её оценил. По крайней мере, он то и дело требовал выхода на бис: вскидывал палочку и велел глядеть в глаза. А потом становился задумчивый и яростно чесал руки: его ладони стали все красные, буквально пылали.</p><p>— Может быть, смазать растопырником, сэр? — жалостливо предложил однажды Гарри, и следующие четыре часа провел с котлом на голове. Настоящий боец, сообщил Снейп, должен уметь сражаться в любых ситуациях. И ударил по котлу железной ложкой. А потом напустил на Гарри тролля.</p><p>В общем, был не в духе, как обычно.</p><p>Каникулы пролетели быстро. Теперь, когда Гарри не нужно было отвлекаться на другие предметы, он особенно рьяно овладевал разными техниками боя. Снейп выводил его на открытый воздух и наколдовывал противников. Гарри бегал по открытой местности, по колено в снегу, залезал на сосны, строил крепости из подручных материалов, окунался в озеро, а потом снова бегал по лесу. Снейп ждал его на раскладном стуле, окружив себя согревающими чарами, и читал что-нибудь вроде «Вестника Зельевара». Обедали они вместе, в подземельях, а потом до темноты медитировали.</p><p>Снейп сказал, что настоящий боец должен обладать выдержкой. И это действительно было непросто — сидеть и таращится перед собой, минуту за минутой, не имея возможности даже пошевелиться (потому что шевелятся — слабаки, а боец занимает позицию и ждет).</p><p>Впрочем, Гарри научился со временем. Он занимал себя тем, что вспоминал самые удачные квиддичные матчи. Он быстро привык сохранять неподвижность и торжественное выражение лица. Снейп бдительно за ним следил, прикрыв глаза и откинувшись на спинку стула. Время от времени издавал грозный храп, чтобы Гарри не расслаблялся.</p><p>В Рождество Снейп смягчился и позволил Гарри покинуть подземелья на двадцать минут раньше обычного. Это значило — целых двадцать минут, чтобы отпраздновать! Распаковать подарки и все дела. Гарри только одно беспокоило: должен ли он сделать подарок Снейпу? За этот год они стали близки друг другу, как только могут быть близки люди, выносящие ночью зловонное тело тролля из школы. С другой стороны, Снейп, похоже, не слишком интересовался праздниками. Когда Гарри попытался поздравить его, профессор только скривился, словно у него все зубы разом заболели. В конечном итоге Гарри решил, что лучший подарок — это подарок, сделанный своими руками.</p><p>На следующий день Снейп сообщил, что рано или поздно всё равно вычислит злоумышленника, который пробрался прошлой ночью в его кабинет и оставил там жуткую грязевую скульптуру.</p><p>— По всей видимости, она должна изображать меня, — с кислой миной уточнил Снейп, застыв рядом с комком грязи.</p><p>— Почему вы так решили, сэр? — искренне изумился Гарри. И уставился на торчащий из грязевого кома нос — всем носам нос. Нос печально и медленно сползал по лицу. Скульптура расплывалась на глазах, и Снейп наложил на нее чары консервации.</p><p>— Чтобы использовать ее позже в качестве улики, — зловеще пояснил он.</p><p>Гарри решил, что на следующее Рождество свяжет Снейпу свитер.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Северус был доволен успехами своего единственного ученика. Разумеется, он предпочел бы выжечь себе язык каленым железом, нежели произнести что-нибудь подобное. Но он был доволен. Поттер осваивал программу и даже не хныкал из-за сопутствующих потерь (пальцы на ногах удалось отрастить; Помфри, разумеется, пришла разбираться, но мальчишка ей не нажаловался — ни слова). Конечно, Поттер мог бы учиться еще лучше, если бы не был таким идиотом и бездельником, но... Снейп был вынужден признать: Поттер и впрямь необычайно хорош в боевых дисциплинах.</p><p>И уж конечно, Северус не хотел, чтобы все его старания пошли прахом. За этот год он провел с Поттером времени больше, чем с Альбусом и Волдемортом вместе взятыми; приятное разнообразие.</p><p>По правде говоря, он провел с Поттером времени больше, чем с кем-либо из ныне живущих.</p><p>И... стал привыкать к нему.</p><p>Поэтому он был просто в ярости, когда увидел, как мальчишка бегает за этой несносной Тонкс. Так, словно они были приятелями; позабыв о всякой подобающей субординации. Девица поощряла его. Как некогда оборотень, она зазывала Поттера в свой кабинет и поила чаем. Наверняка еще и сладостями прикармливала! Чудовищное коварство.</p><p>Но Северуса мало беспокоило, с кем коротает свободные минуты Поттер, пока он не подслушал разговор между ним и его рыжим приятелем.</p><p>— Почему бы тебе не попроситься обратно в класс? — сказал Уизли, не потрудившись даже приглушить голос. — Уверен, Дамблдор поймет, если ты скажешь, что Снейп тебя замучил.</p><p>— Всё не так плохо, — ответил Гарри, пожав плечами. Это одновременно оскорбило Снейпа и некоторым образом успокоило. Но Уизли насмешливо закатил глаза.</p><p>— Да, точно. Только мы видели тебя в этом году пару раз от силы. Ты пропустил кучу уроков. И Гермиона скоро объявит забастовку — она не может вечно делать за тебя домашнее задание.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, — пробормотал Поттер едва слышно. — Это не просто так. Я должен выдержать это все, чтобы потом, когда встречусь с Волдемортом, сражаться достойно.</p><p>— Если ты доживешь до встречи с ним, — фыркнул Уизли. — Тонкс неплохо учит. Когда она показывает боевые заклятия, она не такая уж неуклюжая, знаешь. И она рассказывает всякие аврорские байки. Это по-настоящему круто.</p><p>Поттер пробормотал в ответ что-то неразборчивое.</p><p>— И она не заставляет нас отжиматься, чтобы поглазеть, — добавил Уизли. Поттер казался смущенным. — Пообещай, что подумаешь, — вздохнул Уизли напоследок.</p><p>Снейп-то уж точно подумал. Точнее, он не прекращал прокручивать этот разговор в голове до самого вечера. Какой же это будет педагогический провал — если его единственный ученик сбежит от него, потребует укрытия в классе этой никчемной Тонкс! Какое унижение.</p><p>В тот день Поттеру особенно досталось на их уроке.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, профессор, можно взять перерыв?.. — взмолился тот, лежа на полу. Снейп подошел и взглянул на него снизу вверх; носки его туфлей почти коснулись лохматой макушки. Поттер тяжело дышал, открыв рот, и его губы казались совсем пересохшими.</p><p>— Вы полагаете, я жесток с вами? — негромко спросил Снейп.</p><p>— Ну что вы, — усмехнулся Поттер, не делая попыток встать.</p><p>— Я ведь не требую от вас чего-то невозможного, — вкрадчиво заметил Северус. — Я не требую от вас ничего, что не под силу мне самому. А вы должны быть сильнее, Поттер. Быстрее. Умнее. Чтобы выжить, вам придется быть лучше.</p><p>— Лучше вас, профессор? — прошептал Поттер насмешливо. А потом облизнул губы, поднял руку и медленно, бездумно провел рукой по его лодыжке, собирая складками плотную ткань темных брюк.</p><p>Снейп отшатнулся.</p><p>— Я не... не глазел на вас.</p><p>Он отошел к столу и принялся наводить на нем порядок. Краем глаза увидел, как Поттер сел, сгорбив спину.</p><p>— Не глазел.</p><p>— Когда? — уточнил Поттер, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая мантию.</p><p>— Вы свободны, — с отвращением проговорил Снейп.</p><p>Он не глазел. Когда Поттер отжимался, поднимая свое узкое, тонкое тело над землей. Когда болтался на перекладине, словно лоскут ткани. Когда выкрикивал заклятья и отражал их щитом. Когда притащил в его кабинет груду грязи. Это не было чем-то... личным. Чем-то, кроме учебного процесса.</p><p>Он не переходил границ.</p><p>Возможно, было бы лучше завершить это сейчас, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко. Поттер заслуживает бестолкового профессора Тонкс — два сапога пара. Но разве Северус мог с этим смириться?</p><p>— Мечтаете о лучшей участи, Поттер? — спросил он на следующий день. Слова вышли тихими, потому что горло сдавило от гнева. Он застукал парочку в коридоре, на выходе из Большого Зала. Гарри показывал Тонкс свое расписание и, судя по всему, жаловался. На лице Тонкс была ее обычная бессмысленная улыбочка, а бирюзового цвета волосы топорщились во все стороны.</p><p>— Простите, сэр? — нервно отозвался Поттер. Тонкс уставилась на Северуса, волосы её потемнели и упали длинными прядями по обеим сторонам от лица. Нос начал расти, но Снейп остановил это, предупреждающе указав на него пальцем.</p><p>— Прекратите паясничать! — затем, повернувшись к Поттеру, он процедил: — Что касается вас, подумайте дважды, Поттер. Если вы откажетесь от моих уроков, второго шанса уже не получите.</p><p>Развернувшись так, чтобы мантия гарантированно хлестнула собеседников по лицам, Снейп стремительно пошел прочь.</p><p>Поттер нагнал его уже на лестнице в подземелья.</p><p>— Я бы никогда не подумал, что вы из тех, кто дает второй шанс, — заявил он, ухмыляясь себе под нос. Снейп смерил его подозрительным взглядом, но ничего не сказал и продолжил спускаться по ступеням. Поттер шел за ним следом, практически утыкаясь носом в спину. — И мне... нравятся наши занятия, Снейп.</p><p>Северус спустился еще на несколько ступеней вниз, но почувствовал, что Поттер отстал, и обернулся. Поттер стоял, глядя себе под ноги, и неловко улыбался.</p><p>— Наверное, я просто мазохист.</p><p>Снейп изогнул бровь.</p><p>— Похоже на то, — сказал он. — И для вас я — «сэр» или «профессор». По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока вы не закончите школу.</p><p>Поттер вскинул на него глаза, ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Точно. — На лице его возникло странное выражение. Хотел бы Северус знать, о чем думает этот остолоп.</p><p>Той ночью Снейп долго не мог заснуть. Он вертелся с боку на бок, а когда закрывал глаза, в голове его снова и снова звучало:</p><p>«Ринь-динь-динь-диринь-диринь-диндиньг,</p><p>Геринь-динь-диринь-диринь-дириньг,</p><p>Геринь-динь-диринь-диринь-дириньг,</p><p>Как же говорит лиса?»</p><p>***</p><p>Гарри был рад, когда Дамблдор позвал его к себе и попросил помочь. Прогулка в пещеру была приятной — лодочные катания и всё такое. Даже внезапное нападение инфери не испортило Гарри настроения — этих существ они со Снейпом проходили в самом начале года, так что не составило труда раскидать их по стенкам. На обратом пути Дамблдор всё молчал, только один раз открыл рот, чтобы пробормотать в глубокой задумчивости:</p><p>— Гляжу, Северус тебя действительно хорошо подготовил.</p><p>Так оно и было! Впрочем, если эта прогулка была очередным экзаменом от Снейпа, Гарри её провалил. Когда он залпом выпил содержимое таинственной чаши, он проглотил и кулон, который лежал на дне. Дамблдор велел ему не огорчаться. «Рано или поздно мы его получим», — лукаво сообщил он, и Гарри сконфуженно закивал. Он надеялся, что Снейп не узнает об этом провале.</p><p>Когда они вернулись в замок, там творилось что-то нехорошее. Дамблдор велел Гарри спрятаться, но разве так поступают бойцы? Первым делом — защитить гражданских. Вторым — обнаружить цель. И сожрать. То есть, обезвредить. Целью оказался Малфой, белый и дрожащий, как молочное желе — если только такое существует. Обезвредить его — и других Пожирателей — оказалось делом пяти секунд. Дамблдор выглядел так, словно был очень разочарован. Снейп подоспел, когда всё уже было позади. Запыхавшись, он преодолел последние ступеньки бесконечной лестницы на Астрономическую башню. Подол своей длинной мантии он сжимал в кулаке, чтобы не мешался. Вид у профессора был безумный: вытаращенные глаза и всклокоченные волосы.</p><p>— Что здесь... — начал он, кинув быстрый взгляд на повязанных Пожирателей, но Дамблдор остановил его, властно взмахнув рукой с почерневшими пальцами.</p><p>— Тише, мальчик мой. Сегодня вечером нас всех ждало несколько сюрпризов. Теперь мне нужно доставить этих джентльменов, — взмах в сторону груды тел, — в Аврорат. А ты, надеюсь, поможешь своим ученикам вернуться в гостиные.</p><p>— Разумеется, — кисло проговорил Снейп, они с директором переглянулись, но вслух больше ничего не сказали. Затем Снейп взмахнул палочкой, левитируя обездвиженного Малфоя. — Если ты повредил его, мне придется выдержать очень неприятный разговор с его отцом, — мрачно сказал он Гарри.</p><p>— Но ведь Малфой... он же собирался...</p><p>— Молчать. За мной. Живо.</p><p>Гарри надеялся, что кто-нибудь ему объяснит, что произошло — но Снейп всего лишь проводил его до гриффиндорской гостиной и буквально впихнул в проем, открытый Полной Дамой.</p><p>Хотя была поздняя ночь, никто не спал. Старшекурсники взволнованно переговаривались, и казалось, в гостиной поселился небольшой пчелиный рой. Рон и Гермиона подхватили Гарри под руки, как только он оказался в комнате.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что произошло?</p><p>— Нам никто ничего не объясняет, буквально заперли здесь!</p><p>— Я слышал, здесь Пожиратели?</p><p>— Сам-Знаешь-Кто не сможет попасть в Хогвартс, верно? Школа ведь надежно защищена!</p><p>Гарри зажмурился. И в следующую секунду уже крепко спал.</p><p>В любом случае, это был лучший выход, чтобы не отвечать на вопросы.</p><p>Ему приснился Полубровка. Он тыкал в Гарри ржавой ложкой и требовал немедленно проснуться.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— И что теперь? — Северус нервно расхаживал по кабинету, туда и обратно. Альбус сидел в кресле, сложив под подбородком ладони.</p><p>— Ты славно поработал.</p><p>— Мы не об этом сейчас! — зарычал Снейп. Словно ему совершенно наплевать на какую-то там похвалу. — Что мне делать с Малфоем?</p><p>— Ты мог бы взять его в ученики, — Альбус хитро улыбнулся. — Твои уроки творят чудеса, мальчик мой. Мне приятно видеть, что вы с Гарри поладили. Возможно, самое время ему протянуть руку дружбы другому своему врагу?</p><p>Снейп не хотел, чтобы Поттер протягивал руки кому бы то ни было. Разве что это было первой позицией ближнего боя.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь брать еще одного ученика, Альбус, — раздраженно отозвался он. — Мне и Поттера по горло, — он выразительно резанул ребром ладони по шее, и Дамблдор вдруг стал очень серьезным.</p><p>— Финал не за горами, Северус, — грустно сказал он. Его очки-половинки полыхнули светом. — Скоро, совсем скоро... Надеюсь, вы справитесь без меня. Впрочем, события этого вечера меня в этом убедили. — Дамблдор растянул губы в улыбке. — Дольку, Северус?</p><p>Так или иначе, они решили, что уроки необходимо продолжить. Чем больше узнает Поттер до битвы, тем больше шансов будет у Магического Мира; и, уж конечно, глупо прерываться на целых два месяца из-за каких-то каникул.</p><p>Северус был почти уверен, что пригласить Поттера с Малфоем к себе домой на лето — его собственная идея.</p><p>И абсолютно уверен — что идея была катастрофической.</p><p>Гарри вышел на крыльцо, чтобы проводить друзей. Ученики покидали замок раньше, чем профессора, так что у него было еще целых два дня на сборы.</p><p>— Держись, Гарри, — Гермиона крепко обняла его, прижавшись щекой к его щеке.</p><p>— Главное, дружище, не поддавайся. Не знаю, что мы будем делать, если ты встретишь нас после каникул в черном и с грязными волосами.</p><p>— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — Гарри сложил на груди руки, приподняв одну бровь.</p><p>— Да-да, вот именно об этом, — с ужасом произнес Рон, а Гермиона рассмеялась.</p><p>— Не слушай его. Просто пиши нам как можно чаще. Обо всем, что там у вас происходит, ладно?</p><p>Гарри кивнул.</p><p>— И постарайся не убить Малфоя, — добавил Рон. — Хотя, если ты его слегка покалечишь, думаю, никто особо не расстроится.</p><p>Гарри мечтательно улыбнулся. В плане их занятий стояла «Техника допроса» — Гарри очень надеялся, что Снейп позволит ему как следует отработать практику.</p><p>— Увидимся в сентябре, — крикнул он, когда друзья повернулись у самых ворот, чтобы помахать ему. Как только все студенты скрылись за воротами, Гарри устало опустился на траву. Предыдущее занятие было тяжелым — Снейп учил его распознавать ядовитые растения «на зубок»; в ходе небольшого экзамена Гарри пришлось проглотить четыре безоара и трижды испытать на себе Энервейт, прежде чем он понял, что абсолютно все представленные растения — ядовитые.</p><p>Снейп нашел это забавным. У него было своеобразное чувство юмора.</p><p>— Вы напоминаете мне одного моего друга, — сказал тогда Гарри и едва не рассмеялся, глядя на гримасу Снейпа. — Воображаемого.</p><p>— Даже не знаю, назвать вас просто идиотом или жалким идиотом, — пробормотал Снейп.</p><p>— Предпочитаю классику, — пожал плечами Поттер и услышал беззлобное: «Идиот». А затем едва слышное:</p><p>— Разве у вас не достаточно друзей, чтобы придумывать еще новых?</p><p>В конечном счете, Снейп был абсолютно прав (хотя Гарри скорее выжег бы себе язык каленым железом, чем признался в этом). Нелепо создавать себе фантомный образ человека, который всего лишь исписал поля учебника. Гарри ничего не знал о Принце и был уверен, что никогда в жизни с ним не встретится. Он не собирался влюбляться в призрака. Хотя, конечно, речь о любви и вовсе не шла.</p><p>Он вернул учебник в подсобку Слагхорна, хоть это и оказалось тяжело. Так тяжело, словно Гарри расставался с живым человеком.</p><p>— Довольно, Поттер.</p><p>Снейп подошел бесшумно, остановился рядом, глядя на закрытые ворота.</p><p>— Довольно предаваться тоске. Вы увидите своих друзей уже через пару месяцев. Уверен, мысль о скором воссоединении поможет вам продержаться эти каникулы.</p><p>Гарри ухмыльнулся, запрокинув голову. В ярком солнечном свете волосы Снейпа блестели просто ослепительно.</p><p>— Не могу дождаться, сэр. Неужели я увижу ваш дом? И пыточные подвалы, и тайную библиотеку маггловских романов, и гроб, в котором вы спите?..</p><p>И снова он едва не рассмеялся над гримасой Снейпа.</p><p>Но всё-таки не рассмеялся — Гарри был мазохистом. Не самоубийцей.</p><p>— Директор решил внести коррективы в учебный план, — процедил Снейп сквозь зубы. — И взял на себя смелость добавить некоторые дисциплины. Так или иначе, я рассчитываю, что вы будете прилежным учеником, Поттер. Или хотя бы не таким пробкоголовым, как обычно.</p><p>Сунув Гарри под нос пергамент, Снейп развернулся и поспешил к замку. Гарри пробежал глазами пункты плана, отмечая, что «Ведение допроса» осталось на месте, как и «Уроки бесшумной ходьбы», и «Убийственный сарказм в трудных ситуациях». Он не сразу понял, что именно изменилось в их обычном распорядке, но затем обнаружил дополнительную дисциплину.</p><p>— «Сила любви»? — озадаченно произнес Гарри. Глаза его расширились. — Сэр! — крикнул он Снейпу вслед. — Что это значит, сэр? Что еще за «сила любви»?..</p><p>Но Снейп спешил к замку, притворяясь, что не слышит ни слова.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Война никогда не заканчивается</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Северус по-прежнему хочет преподавать ЗоТС (вот же упрямый мерзавец).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Ты ведь понимаешь, что война не закончилась? – спросил Северус, шлепнув ладонями по столу.<br/><br/>– Вообще-то, закончилась, – уточнила Макгонагалл, глядя на Северуса поверх очков.<br/><br/>– Война не заканчивается никогда, – упрямо возразил тот. – Она будет идти до тех пор, пока жив хоть один Пожиратель. – Взгляд Минервы скользнул к его руке, скрытой просторным рукавом мантии, но тут же снова вернулся к его лицу. – До тех пор, пока в газетах треплют имя Мальчика-Который, и до тех пор, пока еще существуют конфликты между магами и магглами. Война не заканчивается, но с этим можно жить.<br/><br/>– С этим не нужно жить, Северус, – ласково сказал портрет над головой Макгонагалл. – И никто не должен – ни ты, ни Гарри. Но я понимаю, к чему ты ведешь.<br/><br/>– Уроки ЗоТИ должны по-прежнему оставаться на высоте, – произнесла Макгонагалл, прожигая Снейпа пристальным взглядом. – И мы не можем нанять на эту должность какого-нибудь теоретика.<br/><br/>Северус кивнул, поймав её взгляд и стараясь внушить всю серьезность своих намерений. Он ненавидел это. Снова вынужден говорить намеками, просить, выдвигать свою кандидатуру на должность, которая давным-давно должна по праву принадлежать ему!<br/><br/>Альбус когда-то обещал, что Северус будет вести ЗоТИ. Но теперь Альбус был всего лишь мазками краски на волшебном холсте, а кресло директора заняла бывшая соперница и женщина, которая всегда считала его недостойным человеком. И ничего Северус не хотел больше, чем убедить её: он именно тот профессор Защиты, в котором Хогвартс нуждается. В конечном счете, это он научил их обожаемого Гарри Поттера, как убить Волдеморта.<br/><br/>– Нам нужен кто-то опытный и могущественный, обладающий достаточным авторитетом, чтобы сохранять дисциплину. Кто-нибудь, кто прошел войну и отлично знает, какие заклинания самые полезные, какие навыки могут пригодиться для выживания и о чем следует рассказывать в первую очередь. Кто-то, кто хорошо знаком с правилами школы и по-настоящему предан Хогвартсу.<br/><br/>Северус кивнул, приятно удивленный её характеристикой.<br/><br/>– Да. Я рад, что ты это признаешь.<br/><br/>Минерва задумчиво постучала пальцем по губам.<br/><br/>– Думаю, мы пригласим Гарри.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Чертов Гарри Поттер был здесь, в Хогвартсе, и в его честь Большой Зал украсили в гриффиндорские цвета. Не то чтобы Макгонагалл требовалась хоть какая-то веская причина.<br/><br/>Северус был рад, что его не заставили присутствовать в процессии встречающих и не напялили на него шляпу с гигантским рычащим львом на ней – такие стали очень популярны после победы, дурында Лавгуд мастерила их всем желающим.<br/><br/>Единственное, чего желал Северус, – сомкнуть руки вокруг горла Гарри Поттера, а затем сжимать их так сильно и так долго, как только он сумеет (пальцы могла свести судорога, но это не слишком его беспокоило: Северус привык помешивать зелья снова и снова – монотонные, частые движения). Гарри Поттер имел наглость не только принять приглашение Минервы, но и высказать пожелание стать профессором ЗоТИ. Северус пригрозил, что отравится и ляжет на пороге кабинета директора, и Золотому Мальчику придется перешагивать его, чтобы принять должность. Это была веская угроза (кто-то счел ее соблазнительной), и Минерва согласилась пойти на компромисс.<br/><br/>– Почему бы вам не сразиться за должность преподавателя ЗоТИ? – спросила она. Северус выгнул бровь.<br/><br/>– Ты всерьез предлагаешь нам сражаться? – он выплюнул это слово. – За работу? Словно мы отчаявшиеся домовики-эмигранты?<br/><br/>– Я предлагаю вам выяснить, кто обладает большим магическим потенциалом и навыками, а значит, будет более полезен студентам, – прохладно пояснила Минерва, а Альбус жизнерадостно добавил:<br/><br/>– Это наверняка будет очень занятное зрелище.<br/><br/>Северус скривился. Он не хотел устраивать зрелище. Кроме того, его позиция была с самого начала проигрышной – если он случайно повредит национального героя, то немедленно отправится в Азкабан.<br/><br/>– Не будь так в себе уверен, – фыркнула в ответ на это резонное замечание Минерва. Подумать только! Северуса прежде никто не обвинял в избытке самоуверенности.<br/><br/>Он согласился, но предложил исключить дуэль из списка мероприятий. Альбус, уже репетирующий императорские жесты, которые демонстрировались на гладиаторских боях, был немного разочарован. Тем не менее, у них еще было достаточно сфер для соревнования – начиная с укрощения гиппогрифов и заканчивая постройкой землянки (в случае драконьей атаки землянки могли сослужить хорошую службу; по правде сказать, Северус считал, что студентам давно пора было покинуть замок со всеми его хлипкими башнями и перебраться в землянки).<br/><br/>И, хотя все приветствовали Гарри Поттера, вернувшегося после короткого перерыва в школу, словно он был уже назначен на должность, Северус знал: никогда и ни за что Поттер не сможет обойти его.<br/><br/>Если Поттеру жизнь дорога.</p><p><br/>***</p><p>– Ну же. Прекратите дуться, профессор. Это неспортивно.<br/><br/>Поттер нашел его поздним вечером. По правде говоря, Северус мог бы спрятаться лучше, если бы хотел: он знал миллионы тайников в школе, мест, где никто никогда его не отыщет. Кабинет Зельеварения не был таким местом. Назойливые ученики то и дело пытались пробраться внутрь, чтобы стащить из кладовки шкурку-другую.<br/><br/>– Да, я победил вас, но это не повод для обиды. В конце концов, у нас было честное соревнование, вы и сами знаете. Просто меня обучали лучшие.<br/><br/>Множественное число? Северус хмыкнул, подливая себе коньяка в чай. Хотелось бы знать, кому еще Гарри приписывает педагогические заслуги – неужто Трелони внесла вклад в развитие его великих талантов? Или одна из лекций Биннса пригодилась в трудный момент?<br/><br/>– Что здесь такого особенного? – продолжал уговаривать Гарри, ухмыляясь во весь рот. – Ученик превзошел своего учителя. Старая история.<br/><br/>– Лучше не продолжайте, – сердито начал Северус, но пригрозить было нечем. Поттер действительно превосходил его во всем: он был быстрее, сильнее, моложе. Мантия сидела на нем превосходно. Паршивец даже ухмыляться выучился самым премерзким образом, и на его лице эта дикая гримаса выглядела ужасающе...<br/><br/>Сексуальной. Ужасающе сексуальной.<br/><br/>Подумав, Северус подлил себе еще коньяка. Соотношения алкоголя к чаю стало подавляющим во всех смыслах этого слова.<br/><br/>Поттер имел наглость явиться сюда и выглядеть таким взрослым и хладнокровным, и получить чертову должность – так легко и бездумно. Он даже не особо хотел быть профессором! Разве не должен он был стать аврором? Северус помнил, что мальчишка говорил что-то о своих планах. Снейп никогда его не слушал; следовало сосредоточить всё внимание на обучении.<br/><br/>Ученик превзошел своего учителя? Скорее уж, творение обернулось против своего создателя!<br/><br/>Северус поежился и плеснул себе еще коньяка. Золотистая жидкость заполнила изысканную фарфоровую кружку до краев, но сила натяжения не позволила напитку пролиться.<br/><br/>Прольется – и Моргана с ней. Северус предусмотрительно постелил на стол эссе хаффлпаффцев – все эти цветочки и каракули на полях не мешало хорошенько облить коньяком и поджечь.<br/><br/>– Вы ведь не собираетесь топить свою печаль? – Поттер присел на край стола, а у Снейпа не было сил поставить наглеца на место. – Или топиться? Озеро бы лучше подошло. Оно теперь безопасно, знаете, – я немного поссорился с Гигантским Кальмаром...<br/><br/>– Наслышан о ваших подвигах, – сухо ответил Северус, обмакнув палец в кружку.<br/><br/>– Он раскачивал лодку, когда я плыл к замку, так что пришлось схватить его за щупальце, – с притворной скромностью пояснил Поттер. – И тряхнуть хорошенько. Зато теперь он совсем смирный.<br/><br/>Ничего удивительного. Хватка у Поттера была – будь здоров. Каждый раз, когда они встречались с Малфоем, Поттер тряс протянутую руку с такой неистовой силой, что Драко менялся в лице.<br/><br/>Альбус был рад, что мальчики поладили.<br/><br/>– Если вы закончили восхвалять себя и злорадствовать, то я хотел бы остаться в одиночестве и заняться работами, – Северус махнул рукой на стопку эссе, пропитанных коньяком.<br/><br/>– Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что буду счастлив работать с вами, сэр. Может, разделим с вами Защиту?<br/><br/>– Разделим? Каким образом?<br/><br/>– Вы возьмете себе тех, кто меня будет раздражать. Самых упрямых, ленивых и агрессивных.<br/><br/>– То есть, вы предлагаете мне набрать команду юных Поттеров?<br/><br/>Гарри пожал плечами.<br/><br/>– Что-то вроде исправительной колонии имени Снейпа. Вы сможете вытворять с ними всё, что захотите, никто вам и слова не скажет. Отправите бегать по лестницам, орудовать ложками и качать мускулы на ушах.<br/><br/>Армия озлобленных тупиц, наделенных великими знаниями и вымуштрованных им самим. Северус задумался. Задумался хорошенько. Поттер тем временем глядел на него, блестел очками и жевал свою нижнюю губу, чтобы спрятать улыбку.<br/><br/>– Ну так что? По рукам?<br/><br/>Снейп взглянул на протянутую ладонь и поднял одну бровь.<br/><br/>– Мои пальцы мне дороги. Выметайтесь. Жду вас завтра для составления учебного плана.<br/><br/>Уж точно Поттер не должен был выглядеть таким счастливым от перспективы работать со своим сварливым бывшим профессором. С другой стороны – Северус давно бросил попытки понять этого человека. Что творится в его голове, никто не знал (так же, как никто не знал, что говорит лиса – будь она неладна).<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>– Долго мне вас еще ждать? – ворчал Поттер, слоняясь по кабинету.<br/><br/>– Помолчите и займитесь чем-нибудь полезным. Я должен закончить с этими зельями, – Северус переставлял флаконы на столе, проверяя, на всех ли есть бирки. Безголовые гриффиндорцы повадились сдавать свои кошмарные смеси без подписи, надеясь избежать насмешек на следующем уроке. Северус сомневался, что хотя бы одному из них удалось приготовить что-то мало-мальски приличное.<br/><br/>Он по-прежнему вел уроки Зельеварения, ведь Слагхорн был уже слишком старым для этого (и слишком ленивым – но таким он был и в лучшие свои годы). Минерва просила Северуса взять на себя старшие курсы и готовить их к СОВам и ТРИТОНам, а младшими занимался стажер, прошлогодний выпускник Рейвенкло, ужасная бездарность.<br/><br/>Кроме того, Снейп вел уроки ЗоТИ у группы головорезов, по случайности названных детьми, – худшие представители человечества, и каждый урок походил на схождение в преисподнюю. Таким образом, Северус взял на себя целых два предмета, и оба – добровольно. Он был, очевидно, безнадежен.<br/><br/>И у него не было ни минутки свободной, а если и появлялась такая – тут же как по волшебству, рядом оказывался Поттер. Он звал Северуса в паб, выпить эля (словно Северусу делать было нечего), или в лес на прогулку (словно он был похож на любителя прогулок), или в свои комнаты, поговорить о Защите в уютном свете каминного пламени (словно действительно верил, что однажды Северус примет хоть одно его приглашение).<br/><br/>Тем не менее, Поттер проявлял свое знаменитое упрямство – и теперь Снейп был вынужден оставить прохладные, милые сердцу подземелья ради сомнительной радости выгулять Поттера в Хогсмид.<br/><br/>– Знаете, вы ведь не умрете, если повеселитесь разок, – доверительно шепнул Поттер, взяв его под руку у самых ворот. Полы их тяжелых зимних мантий подметали снег, а из окна замка подглядывала любопытная Минерва. Уши Поттера на морозе стали красными, под стать его щегольскому шарфу.<br/><br/>– Не умру? Вы гарантируете? Потому что я хотел бы сохранить хотя бы надежду, – уныло пробормотал Северус. Поттер тихо рассмеялся в ответ. Выйдя за ворота, они аппарировали.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Ладно бы редкие, нерегулярные походы в Хогсмид. Но Поттер продолжал отнимать у него время и по будням, в замке. Он желал вести беседы за преподавательским столом в Большом Зале, он устраивался в соседнем кресле на педсоветах, он околачивался в подземельях без всяких веских причин. С недавних пор он практически преследовал Снейпа.<br/><br/>– Понять не могу, чего вы добиваетесь, – как-то раз сказал Северус, устав убегать от Поттера по длинному коридору.<br/><br/>– Как знать, – молодой коллега поравнялся с ним и сунул руки в карманы брюк. В тот день он был без мантии – только в брюках и ярком зеленом свитере, который делал его возмутительно привлекательным. Волосы Поттера торчали во все стороны, а над верхней губой была легкая небритость (страшное подозрение кольнуло Северуса: Поттеру могло взбрести в голову отрастить себе усики). – Может, мне просто нравится проводить с вами время, – предположил он небрежно. – Помните те каникулы?<br/><br/>Северус помнил.<br/><br/>– Вы с Малфоем устроили побоище и разрушили мой сад.<br/><br/>– И долго вы еще будете припоминать мне этот несчастный сад? Там росло-то одно чахлое деревце да полная клумба сорняков.<br/><br/>Они пошли по пустому коридору бок о бок. Северус нахмурился, вспоминая.<br/><br/>– А потом вы обнаружили запасы моего отца и безобразно напились.<br/><br/>– Должен же я был как-то наладить отношения с хорьком!<br/><br/>– И я нашел вас спящим в моей постели.<br/><br/>– И вы нашли меня в своей постели, да, – Поттер устремил задумчивый взгляд куда-то в сторону, а Снейп почувствовал себя неловко. Примерно так же, как в ту злополучную ночь. Он давно собирался уничтожить отцовские алкогольные запасы, но у него не было столько хаффлпаффских эссе для костра, а выливать дорогой алкоголь просто так казалось варварством.<br/><br/>– Я проснулся с самым ужасающим похмельем в моей жизни, и вы заставили меня играть на гигантском барабане, чтобы воспитать чувство ритма.<br/><br/>– Для настоящего бойца оно необходимо. Дуэль талантливых магов всегда похожа на танец.<br/><br/>– Да вы просто издевались, – рассмеялся Поттер, и Снейп неожиданно для самого себя ухмыльнулся в ответ.<br/><br/>– Именно так. Но, по крайней мере, я не стал вас будить и позволил выспаться. На моей кровати, Поттер! – напомнил он, вспоминая, как всё тело болело наутро, после сна на коротком, жестком диване.<br/><br/>Поттер грустно вздохнул.<br/><br/>– Да, вы повели себя, как настоящий джентльмен.<br/><br/>Снейп закатил глаза. В то лето он был слишком занят, то и дело мотаясь на собрания Пожирателей или в Хогвартс, в тщетной попытке как-то утешить одного разгневанного хозяина и облегчить последние муки другого. Присутствие двух проблемных студентов в его доме идеально вписывалось в общую картину тех месяцев – картину под кодовым названием «Катастрофа». Однако у него хватало выдумки и сил, чтобы превратить каникулы юных бездельников в сущий кошмар ежедневными выматывающими тренировками и тоннами домашней работы.<br/><br/>Поттер мечтательно улыбнулся.<br/><br/>– Лучшее лето в моей жизни.<br/><br/>Снейп покосился на него.<br/><br/>– Вам никогда не говорили, что вы странный?<br/><br/>Поттер сложил руки на груди.<br/><br/>– Мне говорят об этом постоянно. С тех пор, как я с вами связался.<br/><br/>Снейп закатил глаза.<br/><br/>– Вы со мной не <em>связывались </em>.<br/><br/>Они прошли весь коридор и оказались в тупике – увлеченный беседой, Северус пропустил нужный поворот.<br/><br/>«Одни неприятности от него!» – в сердцах подумал Снейп, поворачиваясь, чтобы вернуться на развилку, но неожиданно Поттер толкнул его к стене, прижался всем телом и поднялся на цыпочки, улыбаясь у самых его губ.<br/><br/>– Может, и нет, – жарко прошептал он. – Но я не против... связаться.<br/><br/>А затем случился поцелуй. Короткий и глубокий – язык Поттера обладал всеми необходимыми качествами геройского языка: был настойчивым и горячим, подвижным и сладким (такое ощущение, что Северус взял в рот шоколадную лягушку, не откусив ей перед этим голову).<br/><br/>Отпихнув от себя коллегу, Северус с яростью выдохнул:<br/><br/>– Повторю свой вопрос: чего вы добиваетесь?<br/><br/>И тут же приложил Поттера Конфудусом, что бы, Мерлин помилуй, не услышать ответ.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>– Мне казалось, у вас сейчас урок, – проговорил Северус, не отрываясь от книги. Гарри заглянул к нему в кабинет после обеда.<br/><br/>– Да, я отпустил учеников, – беззаботно кивнул он. Северус неодобрительно поджал губы, и Поттер со смешком уточнил:<br/><br/>– Дал заданий на все выходные и отпустил тренироваться.<br/><br/>Снейп откинулся на спинку стула, вытянув ноги под столом. Он окинул Поттера оценивающим взглядом, подняв брови.<br/><br/>– А вы делаете успехи.<br/><br/>– Ну что вы, – скромно отмахнулся Гарри. – Стараюсь не быть таким мелочным и злобным, как вы. Всего лишь держу их в страхе. Достаточно пригрозить, что непослушные пополнят вашу группу смертников...<br/><br/>– Называть их так не очень-то педагогично, – Снейп показал наверх, туда, где под потолком протянулись турники. Команда его маленьких негодяев, бесшумных и пакостных ниндзя, висела вниз головой, словно стая летучих мышей. Поттер смутился было, но тут же вернул самообладание.<br/><br/>– Филч то и дело жалуется, что детей больше не подвешивают на крюках. Надо бы показать ему.<br/><br/>– Избавьте меня от этого, – поморщился Снейп. Он запрокинул голову и отыскал взглядом пятикурсника Роберта Эшли, неослабевающую головную боль Флитвика. – Кстати говоря, Филч уже давно ждет вас, Эшли.<br/><br/>Мальчишка спрыгнул на пол, перекувыркнувшись в воздухе. Кивнув Поттеру, он умчался прочь, на ходу обрастая перьями.<br/><br/>– Проходили анимагию на прошлом занятии, – пояснил Снейп, возвращаясь к чтению. Поттер топтался поблизости.<br/><br/>– Мне казалось, у вас сейчас свободный час, – пробормотал он угрюмо. – Как насчет небольшой прогулки?<br/><br/>Снейп молча показал пальцем вверх.<br/><br/>Поттер был серьезен, когда сказал, что отдаст ему самых ужасных, самых безнадежных студентов. В подземелья были изгнаны зловредные хулиганы, неуправляемые драчуны и непрошибаемые девицы с магическими гипно-сережками в ушах. Они жевали жвачку и показывали средний палец самым достопочтимым портретам (не говоря уже о катаниях на перилах летающих лестниц и запугивании домовиков, младшекурсников и пьянчуги Трелони). Они были позором Хогвартса, занозами в заднице среднего магического образования, ходячими неприятностями. В них не было ни грамма покорности, ни крупицы уважения, зато тонны и тонны самоуверенности, подкрепленной неожиданными талантами. Каждый урок был боем, кровопролитной схваткой, и Северус уже дважды обнаруживал ядовитые корешки в своем кофе.<br/><br/>Он обожал это всей душой. Наслаждался каждым мгновением.<br/><br/>И уж точно не собирался наслаждаться ничем другим (вот просто из принципа).<br/><br/>Поттер еще несколько минут стоял над душой, а потом сдался.<br/><br/>– Хорошо, но, если возникнет желание, вы знаете, где меня найти, профессор. – Он вдруг наклонился, потянувшись через весь стол, едва не распластавшись на нем, и спросил еле слышно: – С вами ведь такое случается? У вас возникают... <em>желания </em>?<br/><br/>Северус перевернул страницу.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Минерва вызвала его, чтобы поинтересоваться «как идут дела». Она переняла эту отвратительную привычку у Альбуса, не иначе.<br/><br/>– Всё хорошо? Нагрузка не слишком сильная? – уточнила она, проглядывая бумаги и параллельно с этим помешивая свой чай. К чаю не было предложено ни печенья, ни леденцов. Северус скорчил гримасу, но она пропала даром – Макгонагалл не смотрела на него.<br/><br/>– Я выдерживал и большую нагрузку, – после долгой паузы, наполненной молчанием и звяканьем чайной ложки о стенки чашки, сказал Северус. – По крайней мере, теперь мне не нужно пытать маггловских младенцев и участвовать в Пожирательских оргиях каждые выходные.<br/><br/>– Но здоровье у тебя уже не то, – это не был вопрос, так что Северус не стал и отвечать. – В школе стало гораздо спокойней с тех пор, как ты занял делом всех нарушителей. Я только надеюсь, что они доживут до выпускного.<br/><br/>– Поттер дожил, – пожал плечами Северус. – Хотя, фактически, он умирал на пару минут, но это не считается.<br/><br/>Минерва отложила бумаги и сняла очки.<br/><br/>– Хорошо, что ты поднял эту тему. Как вы с Гарри уживаетесь?<br/><br/>– А что? Он нажаловался на меня? – подозрительно уточнил Северус, и Минерва чопорно проговорила:<br/><br/>– Словно ему бы это помогло. Нет, он ни слова о тебе не говорил.<br/><br/>– Есть какой-нибудь повод? – спросил с портрета Альбус. – Северус, ты ведь знаешь, что мальчику сейчас нелегко. После всех этих неприятностей...<br/><br/>Только Альбус мог назвать многолетнюю войну и бесчисленные жертвы неприятностью. Было некое преимущество в том, чтобы смотреть на мир его глазами, но Северус не желал об этом ничего знать.<br/><br/>– Во-первых, он давно не мальчик, – начал Северус сердито, но Минерва вдруг перебила его, откинувшись на спинку своего роскошного кресла:<br/><br/>– Ну наконец-то ты это заметил.<br/><br/>– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – ощетинился Северус, а Минерва только молча наморщила лоб, глядя на него.<br/><br/>Их разговор, в конечном итоге, вышел бессмысленным – но Северус привык вести бессмысленные беседы с директором школы, так что, в некотором роде, традиция была соблюдена.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Это был тяжелый, утомительный рейд по лесу – Северус в нем не участвовал, устроившись на ветках одинокой сосны, но вынужден был наблюдать, чтобы в случае чего прийти на помощь своим ученикам. Полевые испытания всегда затягивались до поздней ночи – хотя бы потому, что быстро выбраться из расставленных Снейпом ловушек не мог никто. Поттер в свое время справлялся лучше, но что взять с героя.<br/><br/>Поэтому Северус вернулся в подземелья уже за полночь. Его мантия намокла от дождя, а подол был весь измазан в грязи. В волосах застряла пара сосновых иголочек. Уставшие глаза слипались.<br/><br/>Северус скинул мантию и оставил ее валяться на полу, как только переступил порог кабинета. С тяжелым вздохом он расстегнул пуговицы на манжетах. Предвкушая проверку контрольных в постели, Северус даже улыбнулся себе под нос – но тут же улыбка померкла. Кто-то был здесь. В его личных покоях. Прятался в темноте. Палочка скользнула в руку, и Северус едва успел остановить срывающееся с губ проклятье, когда понял – это Поттер.<br/><br/>Пьяный Поттер лежал на его столе.<br/><br/>То, что он был пьян, стало ясно моментально: створки шкафа, где Северус хранил крепкие напитки, были распахнуты. А в воздухе стоял аромат виски – видно, Поттер пролил немного на ковер. Или на себя.<br/><br/>Это становилось дурной привычкой: снова он взялся за разорение алкогольных запасов Северуса. Ни к чему хорошему такое не приводило. В прошлый раз Северус обнаружил мальчишку в своей постели, а сейчас тот расположился на столе – лежа на спине, закинув руки за голову, словно на пляже отдыхал.<br/><br/>– Даже знать не хочу, что привело вас сюда, – раздраженно сказал Северус, подходя к столу и вынимая из-под Поттера стопку контрольных. – Если собираетесь спать здесь, попросите домовика принести вам одеяло.<br/><br/>Северус пересек кабинет и скрылся за неприметной дверью, ведущей в личные покои. Приняв горячий душ и расчесавшись, Северус облачился в лучшую свою ночную сорочку и устроился в постели с контрольными. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем из кабинета послышался какой-то шум, словно стекло разбилось. Чертов Поттер сидел там и швырялся его чернильницами! Такого Снейп потерпеть не мог. Откинув в сторону перо, он выбежал из спальни и ворвался в кабинет. Подскочив к столу, Северус попытался стащить с него Поттера, но мальчишка оказался неожиданно тяжелым, очень вялым и прилипчивым. Он обхватил талию Северуса ногами, скрестив лодыжки у него за спиной, и притянул к себе – так Северус, вместо того, чтобы вышвырнуть негодяя, оказался у него в объятьях.<br/><br/>– Помните, вы пугали меня окклюменцией? – негромко спросил Поттер. Глаза его лихорадочно блестели. Очки он где-то потерял, а может, они и разбились. – В общем, теперь я готов. Тогда был не готов, а теперь готов.<br/><br/>– Забудьте, Поттер, – пробормотал Северус, пытаясь вывернуться из цепкой хватки ног Поттера. Но недаром тот столько раз пробегал вверх и вниз по лестницам – своими икрами он мог колоть грецкие орехи, что уж говорить об обычных человеческих костях.<br/><br/>– Малфой говорит, я должен открыться вам, и не только в прямом смысле, – лепетал Поттер, заваливаясь то на один бок, то на другой – Северусу пришлось осторожно обхватить его за плечи, чтобы не мельтешил перед глазами.<br/><br/>– Снова пили с Малфоем! – презрительно скривился он. – Нашли себе дурную компанию и счастливы.<br/><br/>– Нет, я несчастлив, – грустно покачал головой Гарри. – Я очень несчастлив. Вам не понять.<br/><br/>– Да куда уж мне!<br/><br/>– Вы – тюрбан!<br/><br/>Так Северуса еще никто не оскорблял. Так... неожиданно и бессмысленно.<br/><br/>– Почему это я тюрбан, позвольте спросить? – обиделся он.<br/><br/>– Да потому что вы никого не любите! – крикнул Гарри отчаянно. – Я для вас Волдеморта победил, а вы всё равно меня не любите.<br/><br/>– Вы сделали это не для меня! – ахнул Северус возмущенно, но Гарри упрямо наклонил голову. Что ж. Это был самый романтический поступок, который для Северуса когда-либо совершали. Никто прежде не побеждал для него волдемортов. Надо признать, это в определенной степени подкупало.<br/><br/>– Вы просто нахальный мальчишка, который слишком много себе позволяет, – ласково пробормотал он.<br/><br/>– А вы... – Гарри скользнул по его груди бессмысленным взглядом. Подцепил пальцем полоску рюшей, окружавших воротник сорочки, и вдруг расхохотался. – А вы похожи в этом на старую деву!<br/><br/>Снейп был счастлив, что оставил палочку в спальне – иначе ему пришлось бы отвечать за убийство. Теперь же он просто швырнул Поттера спиной на столешницу и вцепился одной рукой ему в горло, а другой схватил в горсть густые непослушные волосы, заставляя вскрикнуть. Оскалив зубы, Северус склонился над лицом Поттера так близко, что соблазн откусить что-либо стал просто непередаваемым. На лице Поттера было не так много выступающих частей; но, пожалуй, без носа Поттер бы слишком напоминал Северусу бывшего начальника.<br/><br/>– Почему бы вам не помолчать для разнообразия? – елейным тоном уточнил Северус, глядя прямо в широко распахнутые глаза мальчишки. Поттер и молчал – придавленный его телом, он коротко и часто дышал, а рот его приоткрылся от страха. – Вы просто зарвавшийся, неблагодарный, бесполезный, пробкоголовый...<br/><br/>Поттер застонал, открыв глаза еще шире. Северус слегка ослабил хватку на горле, опасаясь, что перегнул палку. Но за волосы всё еще держал крепко и дышал тяжело, широко раздув ноздри. Под ладонью, сжавшей тонкое горло, заполошно бился пульс.<br/><br/>– Если вы еще раз позволите себе прокомментировать мой внешний вид, – сделал новую попытку Северус, но голос его звучал слишком хрипло. Поттер быстро облизнул губы, розовый язык мелькнул и исчез, и Северус вдруг обнаружил, что смотрит ему вслед – в разомкнутые губы, прямо туда, будто зачарованный. И обнаружил, что они складываются в легкую улыбку.<br/><br/>– А мне очень даже нравится, – просипел Поттер, и Снейп отдернул руку от его шеи. – Ваша ночнушка. Мне она кажется сексуальной.<br/><br/>– Да вам черпак для варки покажется сексуальным, – ворчливо отозвался Северус, всё еще согнувшись над Поттером. – Я еще ни разу прежде не встречал настолько озабоченного мужчину. Вы проявляли свои порочные наклонности с самых юных лет, вас следовало бы изолировать от приличного общества, а не приглашать на почетную должность преподавателя.<br/><br/>– Полегче, – взмахнул ресницами паршивец. – Я всё еще могу вас сделать вас почти в любом состязании.<br/><br/>Северус растянул губы в самой мерзкой своей ухмылочке. Он склонился еще ниже, задевая носом нос Поттера, задевая его губы своими – сухими, не созданными для поцелуев.<br/><br/>– Вы не можете <em>сделать </em>меня, Гарри. Разве что только в своих фантазиях.<br/><br/>Выпустив поверженного противника, Северус развернулся и стремительно вышел из комнаты, эффектно взмахнув шлейфом сорочки.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>Поттер обнаружил его в восточном крыле, в тайной нише за старой напольной вазой. Об этом месте никто не знал. Северус когда-то мог просиживать здесь часами, читая книгу или размышляя о том, как быть дальше. В этот раз он дремал, привалившись к холодной стене: пока в его комнатах находился развратный Поттер, спокойно отдохнуть там шансов не было.<br/><br/>Но вот он – легок на помине – ловко юркнул в нишу, так, словно знал о её существовании всегда. Северус подтянул колени к груди, обмотавшись подолом сорочки.<br/><br/>– Не понимаю, почему вам нужно всё время прятаться, – грустно пробормотал Поттер. – Вы напоминаете одного моего друга. Он тоже любил забиться в угол с книжкой.<br/><br/>– Удивлен, что в вашем окружении есть адекватные люди, – огрызнулся Снейп, а Поттер рассеянно улыбнулся.<br/><br/>– Нет, я его придумал. То есть, не совсем... я нашел одну книгу, старый учебник. И там он писал, как в дневнике. Он называл себя Полубровкой. Какое-то время я был серьезно увлечен им. До тех пор... в общем, пока вы не научили меня силе любви.<br/><br/>– Это всего лишь демагогия, Поттер, – отвел глаза Северус. – Альбус хотел, чтобы я промывал вам мозги тем же, чем в свое время пичкали меня. Я просто повторял его истории. Это были самые бесполезные уроки на свете – учитывая, что я не верил ни единому слову, никогда.<br/><br/>– Зато я верил, – тихо возразил Гарри. – Я... хотел верить. Я полюбил вас и поэтому смог справиться с Волдемортом.<br/><br/>– Вы смогли с ним справиться, потому что я потратил на ваше обучение семь лет, хоть не все они были продуктивными. И потому, что сотни людей боролись не на жизнь, а на смерть. И потому, что вы невероятно везучий идиот. Готовый влюбиться даже в старый учебник.<br/><br/>Северус вдруг подумал: какое счастье, что Поттер не наткнулся на его «Зельеварение» – это бы точно открыло ему глаза. Снейп был озлобленным и трусливым малым в те годы, и все его записи сводились к одному – к желанию нападать либо скрываться.<br/><br/>Не то что бы ему вообще было хоть какое-то дело до отношения Поттера.<br/><br/>– Почему вы такой упрямый? – спросил тот. Снейп пожал плечами.<br/><br/>– Натура.<br/><br/>– Вы ведь тоже... в смысле, то, что на столе... и я бы с радостью... эээ...<br/><br/>– Никаких «эээ», – строго возразил Снейп. – И вообще. В вас говорит алкоголь.<br/><br/>– Уж лучше пусть он говорит, – Поттер закрыл глаза и стукнулся затылком о стенку. – Потому что у меня все слова закончились.<br/><br/>Снейп немного – самую малость – задрал подол сорочки.<br/><br/>– Может, это к лучшему? Не выношу лишних разговоров.<br/><br/>Поттер медленно открыл глаза. Уставился на него. Снейп сглотнул и потянул подол сорочки наверх – выше и выше, пока сквозняк не скользнул по нежной коже разведенных бедер. Поттер таращился на его член так, словно ожидал увидеть что-то другое. Снейп вопросительно поднял бровь.<br/><br/>Поттер судорожно вздохнул и принялся торопливо расстегивать брюки. Когда он прильнул к Северусу, их члены прижались друг к другу. Умопомрачительно.<br/><br/>– Ох, да-а-а, – протянул Поттер, запрокинув голову от удовольствия.<br/><br/>– Помолчали бы, – ласково попросил Северус, обхватывая руками круглый поттеровский зад и задавая темп. Они скользили друг по другу, и это чудное трение заставляло их тела наполняться приятной, сладкой тяжестью. Словно крохотные звезды, под сомкнутыми веками возникали вспышки. Поттер дышал в плечо быстро и жарко, облапив за талию. Его ягодицы сжимались, напрягались под ладонями Северуса, и это было самым потрясающим ощущением на свете. Северус притягивал к себе Гарри, снова и снова, подталкивая, выгибаясь под ним. Их члены сталкивались и елозили друг по другу, пачкались смазкой, вдавливались в животы, плотно сжатые со всех сторон. Это тянулось и тянулось. Ленивая, неторопливая ласка на холодном полу… Из коридора дуло, вдалеке заунывно распевал старые куплеты Пивз, затылок Северуса с каждым толчком ударялся о стенку, и ноги совсем затекли, но он бы не прекратил двигаться ни за какие сокровища мира. Поттер кусал и мусолил его плечо, водил по нему языком, губами, обжигал выдохами, терся носом. Другое плечо, недоласканное, мерзло. Северус стонал и хныкал в крепком объятии, и напряжение пульсировало где-то под языком. Глаза закрывались сами собой, и в голове была звенящая тишина: ни единой мысли, ничего. Так, должно быть, чувствует себя Поттер большую часть времени. Неудивительно, что он вечно так доволен жизнью – Северус растворялся в блаженстве бездумья, ощущая крепкие ладони Поттера, его толчки и тяжелый, твердый член. Северус с удивлением понял, что готов продолжать это вечность – более того, такой вариант развития событий был желанным и приятным. Но вот по телу прокатились спазмы, яички поджались, и между животами Гарри и Северуса стало липко. Поттер тоже застыл, задрожал всем телом, а потом положил голову ему на плечо. Глубоко вздохнул, довольный, и спина его округлилась под ладонью Северуса.<br/><br/>– И всё-таки, не обязательно было так долго строить из себя мерзавца, – пробормотал этот неблагодарный идиот. Северус запустил руки ему в волосы.<br/><br/>– Настоящий боец должен обладать железной выдержкой и безграничным терпением, – назидательно сообщил он. В конечном счете, война никогда не заканчивается – но может обретать интересные формы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Одиннадцать друзей Снейпа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Посвящается: barb2210</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Снейп пересек заснеженную поляну, загребая сугробы полами мантии. Его черная макушка была присыпана снегом, но на иссиня-черной мантии не было видно ни снежинки, будто они не осмеливались падать на профессорские плечи. Весна в этом году не принесла ни тепла, ни солнца – только смертоносные сосульки (дуэль на которых прошла в прошлый четверг и стала самой кровопролитной дуэлью за год), да парочку отмороженных ушей (все были найдены и пришиты на место). И вот теперь лес застыл, утонув в снегу. Птицы улетели куда подальше, белочки замерзли на ветках, все темные создания, таящиеся в Запретном лесу, запрятались поглубже в свои норы, зарылись в землю, мигрировали на юг Шотландии.</p><p>Хрустнула ветка под ногой, Снейп привалился к рассохшемуся дубу, выдохнул облачко пара.</p><p>– Как насчет проклятия? – спросил он.</p><p>– Ты это о чем? – голова Гарри показалась из дупла. Ловко извернувшись, Гарри вытащил наружу и руку, упрятанную в пушистую красную варежку. Рука держала термос. Снейп вынул из кармана увесистую связку палочек, перемотанную канцелярской резинкой, спрятал обратно, пошарил в другом кармане и извлек чашку.</p><p>– Проклятие должности, Поттер. Я проработал профессором ЗоТИ ровно год, то же относится к Нимфадоре Тонкс, хоть она и вела всего лишь факультатив. Скоро твой год подходит к концу.</p><p>Гарри наполнил чашку горячим кофе.</p><p>– Что собираешься делать? – спросил Северус.</p><p>Спросил так, словно на этот вопрос существовал какой-то определенный правильный ответ. Гарри пока не мог его угадать, поэтому загадочно промолчал. Заскрипев снегом, мимо прошла вереница студентов, держась за подолы мантий друг друга. У всех были надежно завязаны глаза. Снейп сказал: благодарите, что не связал ноги – ориентироваться на местности без ног куда сложнее. А уж найти дорогу к замку на ощупь должен каждый уважающий себя боец.</p><p>Гарри не знал, что он собирается делать. Рон уже начал терзать его аврорскими курсами – они, вообще-то, собирались идти туда вместе после школы, но потом Гарри получил приглашение от Минервы и решил, что должен воспользоваться шансом. Он никогда не хотел быть профессором, выстрелил наугад – и попал в цель. Гарри вовсе не был уверен, что ему хватит года, чтобы завоевать Северуса… но он собирался бороться, как тигр. Он это умел – у него был хороший учитель. Гарри нарастил себе мускулы даже на сердце.</p><p>К своему удивлению, Гарри понял, что ему нравится работать в Хогвартсе. Совершать безумные вылазки с Северусом. Романтика обледеневших полей, боев без правил… Вспышки заклятий в тренировочном зале – вместо неверного полыхания свечей; бесшумно скользящие тени новых хогвартских ниндзя – вместо голубков, передающих любовные послания из гриффиндорской башни в подземелья и обратно.</p><p>– Проклятие – это чепуха, – решительно заявил Гарри. Вдалеке, над деревьями, в небо взлетела белка. Совершив красивую дугу в воздухе, она скрылась за ветвями. Северус и Гарри задумчиво проводили ее взглядом.</p><p>– По-моему, это вместо сигнальных искр, – предположил Гарри.</p><p>– Думаешь, надо проверить, как там они? – неохотно уточнил Северус. Гарри скрылся в дупле, а в следующую секунду спрыгнул откуда-то сверху, погрузившись в сугроб сразу по пояс. Северус снисходительно потрепал его по голове.</p><p>***</p><p>– Так больше продолжаться не может, – заявила Минерва. Гарри ковырял носком ботинка пол, как нашкодивший первокурсник, а Северус делал независимое лицо, искоса поглядывая на стопку бумаг. Макгонагалл прихлопнула стопку ладонью. – Ученики просят убежища. Защиты. От вас двоих.</p><p>Гарри вздохнул. Он подозревал, что предыдущее занятие было немного тяжелым для учеников третьего курса. С другой стороны, он в третьем курсе противостоял целой армии дементоров, а еще бегал от оборотня, летал на гиппогрифе и сражался с безумным деревом. Разве он просил многого от учеников? Всего лишь – превзойти своего учителя!</p><p>Вот Северус – он да. Он зверствовал.</p><p>– Ученики хотят, чтобы вы оба покинули Хогвартс. Здесь триста двадцать подписей.</p><p>– Но в школе всего двести одиннадцать учеников, – возразил Северус, и Макгонагалл снова хлопнула ладонью по стопке.</p><p>– Вот именно!</p><p>– Что ж, – невозмутимо пожал плечами Северус. Его не ранило отношение учеников. В какой-то мере он считал свою цель выполненной. – Если это все, позволь откланяться.</p><p>– Я не сказала, что вы должны будете уйти, – Минерва опустила очки на кончик носа, устало глядя на Северуса, потом на Гарри. – Возможно, если вы будете выбирать более гуманные методы…</p><p>Гарри фыркнул. Снейп неприятно искривил губы, изображая улыбку – если бы улыбки могли быть такими неприятными и кривыми.</p><p>– Прошу, Минерва, не переживай. Проклятье бы так или иначе сработало. Тебе лучше подыскать нового профессора защиты, и срочно.</p><p>Гарри уже мысленно складывал чемоданы, прикидывая, как много своего барахла удастся запихнуть к Снейпу, прежде чем тот возмутится.</p><p>***</p><p>Прежде чем покинуть школу, Северус собрал одиннадцать своих лучших учеников, одиннадцать неудержимых разрушителей. Самые ужасные, самые бесцеремонные и наглые, самые отъявленные хулиганы, ставшие великолепными бойцами. Самурайская дисциплина и солдатская неприхотливость сочеталась в них с изобретательностью и изяществом, которыми должны обладать настоящие маги. Северус не беспокоился о безопасности школы – куда надежней всех охранных чар Хогвартс оберегали эти ребята. Самый младший из них, учащийся второго курса, на прошлом занятии взбегал по отвесной стене до пятого этажа; самая старшая, студентка седьмого курса, в бою с тремя здоровыми акромантулами умудрялась подпиливать ногти.</p><p>Но больше всех Северус гордился Робертом Эшли; этот паренек родился и вырос среди магглов, и знал толк в извращениях. На прошлом занятии он трансфигурировал базуку из перышка, и только благодаря невероятному стечению обстоятельств ни одно живое существо не попало в радиус действия (который охватил семь смежных кабинетов и оставил тринадцать одинаковых круглых дыр в тринадцати стенах).</p><p>О да. Эти ребята, безусловно, могли защитить школу. Или разрушить.</p><p>Северус сказал напутственную речь, в которой только четыре раза звучало слово «идиоты» и дважды – «безнадежные». Он действительно становился сентиментальным с возрастом.</p><p>***</p><p>Гарри был приятно взволнован. Северус поделился с ним кое-какими планами. Он собирался построить бункер на заднем дворе и, возможно, развести несколько людоедо-лютиков. Он, наконец, соберет все свои разрозненные записи воедино и выпустит отличное пособие по Защите. И, может, начнет коллекционировать заварочные чайники – небольшое чудаковатое хобби еще никому не вредило. Гарри решил, что это – отличный план. Быть может, они заведут собаку. Или соплохвоста. И уж конечно, это будет тихая, спокойная жизнь где-нибудь в зеленых местах, там, где по лугам ходят овечки, а совы приносят только хорошие новости… Они построят себе домик с красной крышей (или зеленой, если Северус упрется). Будут сидеть на крылечке и смотреть, как заходит солнце.</p><p>Они покинули замок поздно вечером, после теплого прощания в тесном профессорском кругу (как Северус ни старался найти повод пропустить это, ему не удалось). Гарри леветировал чемоданы, а Северус освещал путь тяжелым старомодным фонарем. Они шагали сквозь сугробы к воротам. К своему мирному будущему.</p><p>Одиннадцать бесшумных теней отделились от стены замка и двинулись следом – незаметные в зимней темноте.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>